A War of Power and Destiny
by Warrioress Sara
Summary: From the moment Link meets the beautiful princess, Zelda leaves a mark on his heart and mind, and even years later thoughts of fair skin and sparkling eyes plague him merciless. As he battles and courageous risks his life, his goal is more than simply saving Hyrule. He will stop at nothing to find the woman he fell in love with as a child, no matter the cost.
1. Prologue

"I order you to leave at once!" Zelda commanded, the ever-present princess in her finally coming out. That part of her could never be fully forgotten.

Link couldn't contain his smile. That was his Zelda. "Do you really expect that to work on me?"

"Yes," she said haughtily with a toss of her luxurious hair. "As princess and future queen of Hyrule, I expect you to obey or face the consequences!"

"Forgive me, _Princess_, but I think I'll face the consequences."

He then started to advance towards her. With every step forward he took, she took one backward in return. This continued until her back met the wall, hindering her progress altogether. Link took advantage of it, bracing each forearm on either side of her head, caging her in. She shrunk back, making sure no inch of them touched in any way.

Her intoxicating scent met his nose, a mix of roses and natural female that always drove him crazy.

"I'll scream," Zelda threatened. "A guard will be in here in about ten seconds."

"But you won't." Link was confident of that much. She flinched slightly when he stroked her soft blond hair. "You shouldn't have sent me back. Didn't you know I'd find a way back to you?"

"How did you do it? I have the Ocarina, and the Master Sword is back at the Temple of Time."

Link laughed, couldn't help it. "I'm the holder of the Triforce of Courage, and more importantly, I'm the Hero of Time," he said simply. "From the moment I laid my hands on the Master Sword, Time and I have been intimately intertwined. It allows me to control it. I never needed anything for that, but the Ocarina was simply a means to help channel that ability. The Master Sword and Time never forgets their master, no matter what happens, even if you did send me back to before I had them."

Link could see Zelda making sense of the new information, processing it, taking the logic from it. She nodded, seeming to believe his reasoning.

"I see… What do you intend to do now? You have me pinned and you're obviously stronger than I."

"What do I intend to do?" Link paused. "I'm going to kiss you."

Her eyes widened to an almost comical extent. Link's eyes darted down to her lips, and, unconsciously it seemed, she licked them. He gave her all the time in the world to stop him if she wanted to, if she didn't want it to happen. They both knew he would never force her against her will.

She didn't protest, however, and she didn't stop him.


	2. Chapter 1

The beginning: Nine years previously

As always, he knew he was fully immersed in the depth of dreamland, and yet he still felt the fear as if it were real, pounding deep in his heart with urgency. It was a dream that happened with surprising frequency.

A random barrage of images assailed him, one right after another all in quick succession. The land burned with the bright vengeance of fire, flames licking the once-verdant green grass and tall, elegant trees. Red encompassed his vision, blocking out all else. He could practically feel the overwhelming heat of the inferno, threatening to burn his skin, peel it away from his bones without pity.

He caught brief glances of a woman and fear clearly shrouded her delicate features, pulling them taut; it bled from her and settled in his breast. She fled from something he could not see, something that terrified her. The horse she rode quickly ate up distance, but it didn't seem to be enough. The woman kept glancing over her shoulder. An evil darkness loomed over the horizon, closing in all the time.

The images popped up in a jumbled mess, and he failed to make sense of it. Every new flashed confused him further, and he finally woke with a gasp as the woman quietly called his name, her voice a sweet tinkling of bells.

"Link!"

The young lad's eyes slowly focused on the source of the sound—a tiny fairy hovering above his sleeping form.

"Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" the fairy grumbled to herself, apparently annoyed. Link suspected she had been trying to wake him for several long moments. When the dreams captured him, they let go only reluctantly, and upon waking, he often felt dazed and disoriented.

Link pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his fisted hands into his eyes, driving away the crustiness sleep left behind. As he did so, he surveyed the fairy with more than a bit of curiosity. One had yet to come to him, despite the fact that he had been of age to gain one for almost two years—at ten, he was an oddity. The other children whispered about him from behind their hands, about the weird, fairy-less kid.

It was, Link had to admit, somewhat lonesome. If it weren't for his friend Saria, he would be utterly alone.

"You finally woke up!" the fairy exclaimed with palpable relief. Her tiny features then beamed as she informed him, "I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!"

Link gawked at Navi with unveiled incredulousness, hardly believing his own ears. "You…. you're my fairy?"

"Sure are! We can get more acquainted later, but not now. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!"

Link's first impression was an interesting one. For such a tiny fairy, Navi was very brisk and a bit bossy. When Link didn't move immediately, too stunned to kick his legs into gear, she looked back at him impatiently and tsked.

It was the beginning of a friendship that would stand the test of time.

Link had met the Great Deku Tree in the past, but it had never been by himself and had certainly not been for such a serious occasion. As he edged into the clearing where the Great Deku Tree stood, Navi flew ahead of him, exclaiming, "Great Deku Tree, I'm back!"

The Great Deku Tree was the guardian spirit of Kokiri Forest, and it was because of him the children were able to live peaceful lives there, free from the worries of the outside world. The children of the forest were unable to leave their home, as their bodies would remain young forever and the outside influence would be deadly. Children not from the forest aged, Link knew, a fact he found fascinating.

A living tree several leagues thick, the face in the bark was lined with age, with a bushy mustache and eyebrows. He exuded wisdom and serenity, at peace with the world around him. Some believed his age rivaled that of the land itself, that the goddesses bestowed life upon him before departing the world. These tales, of course, held no validity that could be proven.

As he cautiously went closer, Link noticed the Great Deku Tree looked… sick somehow, and he wondered if something was wrong.

"Oh, Navi, thou hast returned," the Great Deku Tree said with obvious pleasure, the baritone washing over Link's ears roughly. He sounded weary. "Link, welcome. Please, come closer."

Link did as commanded and closed the distance between the two of them, following Navi's lead. His steps were slow and precise.

"Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee." He gazed down at Link with somber eyes that seemed to see inside of his soul, leaving Link exposed and feeling vulnerable. "Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares."

Link started at those words. "How did y-you know that?"

"As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it. Verily, thou hast felt it," the Great Deku tree explained.

Link frowned, not understanding. "I'm sensitive to evil?"

"There is not sufficient time to explain. Thou will gain the answers thy seek in time." The dismissal was not unkind, but a dismissal nevertheless. "Link, the time has come to test thy courage. I have been cursed. I need thee to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage."

"Why me?" Link's mind struggled to comprehend just what the Great Deku Tree asked of him. How was he, a kid with no capabilities to speak of, to help break this curse placed upon him? The Great Deku Tree was far wiser.

"Thou dost hold a very significant place in the world." With that enigmatic statement, he questioned, "Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

Courage wasn't the word he would use at the moment, as anxiety squirmed uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach like a dozen worms. Though he wouldn't admit it, fear and apprehension shot through him uncontrollably.

Swallowing thickly, Link heard himself declare, "Yes." It emerged strong in conviction, and for a moment, he wondered to whom the voice belonged.

A gleam of satisfaction coming to his eyes, the Great Deku Tree's mouth slowly descended, the loud sound of wood creaking pervading the air. The opening was enormous—large enough to fit a giant, Link noted absently, staring into the black abyss.

"Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi. Navi the fairy, thou must aid Link. And, Link, when Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom."

Link took a deep breath, and, armed with his recently acquired dagger and shield, he cautiously entered.

The task required of him, he soon discovered, demanded much more than anticipated. Though he had no training with the art of fighting, he battled with vile monsters the likes of which he never thought to exist, monsters that chilled his blood with horror. For several days, he worked his way progressively deeper into the tree, struggling with the burden laid upon his slim shoulders. Navi guided him along the way, offering advice and tender words of encouragement.

However, despite the hardship, he fought valiantly and prevailed. His body reacted without conscious thought, and it was almost as if he instinctually knew when to duck, parry and use his slingshot.

His first injury came the second day. Facing a nasty deku shrub, he threw himself out of the way of the deku nut flying towards him but not quick enough. It grazed his shoulder, and tunic and flesh tore upon the impact, as easily as parchment. Gasping as pain rippled through him, Link quickly ducked behind a pillar for coverage, clutching at his bleeding wound with shaking hands.

While it bled substantially, the injury was not mortal and it appeared worse than it actually was. He ripped the end of his tunic and makeshift bandaged it to staunch the bleeding. With his back braced against the pillar, he gritted his teeth and hurled himself to the other side, shield held high in preparation. The next deku nut rebounded off the wood and slew its master.

After that, he gained several more injuries, including a few burns, several cuts and many bruises. Nothing of them fazed him, however, which he thought to be odd. His head remained free of panic, and he dealt with the wounds with clear lucidity.

Working his way through the mazes and requirements asked of him, Link eventually came to the very heart of the place. A large lock covered the door, securing it so that nothing could enter or leave the room. The shape was different from all the others in the dungeon, further marking its significance. Pulling the intricately designed key from his pocket, he fit into the lock and twisted.

It opened without any resistance.

With the utmost caution, he entered and met darkness. Light shone up ahead, and he followed it, a beacon that drew him near. As he exited the short tunnel, a wall shot up with a loud grating sound and blocked him from escaping. He had no choice but to proceed forward.

"Link," Navi breathed in his ear, her voice tinged with fear and tension, "be careful."

Link nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Every breath inhaled and every beat of his heart echoed oddly in his ears, the blood and adrenaline mix rushing through his body with heightened sensitivity. The nerve endings in his fingers tingled.

A rustling sound pervaded the area, but he couldn't pinpoint its source.

Step after meticulous step brought him further into the room. A quick survey through the fog provided him with no new information—until he glanced up and found an enormous orange eye glaring down at him. As he watched, it rolled sickeningly back into its socket and after it made a full revolution, it once more focused on him with pinpoint accuracy and dropped to the ground with enough force he almost lost his footing.

It was a parasitic armored arachnid called Gohma.

It reared up on one leg, with its other two threateningly high in the air. Its eye when it came down, he noticed, turned a brilliant, angry red, the color resembling demons from hell.

For a moment, fear halted Link in place, his limbs locking so that he could not move no matter how much his brain screamed otherwise. The monster charged him, so much larger and more powerful than he was. How could he possibly hope to defeat this evil beast?

"Move!" Navi cried as the beast got alarmingly close.

That shrill voice kicked Link into motion. Without conscious thought, he yanked out his slingshot, loaded it, took aim with surprisingly steady hands, and shot. He hit his target: the direct center of the bulbous eye. The blow stunned the monster and he fully took advantage of that, darting in and slashing at the vulnerable form while downed. With a roar of fury, it blindly struck out with two of its arms and tried to charge him again, but Link flung himself out of the way and was unharmed by the attack.

It scurried back up the wall to the ceiling, recovering no doubt. Link fired several nuts from the slingshot, but the hide on the monster was too thick to cause any substantial damage. Its eye, it appeared, was the only weak spot on it.

"What's it doing?" Link asked, noticing an odd wiggling.

"I don't know," Navi answered tensely. When she dared to fly higher, the monster swiped at her with its long arms, warding her off so that she could not get close.

They didn't have to wait long before the answer became apparent.

Three squirming sacks fell from the ceiling, one right after another, landing with soft, muffled thumps. One look was all it took to identity what they were: eggs, mere seconds from hatching judging by the increasingly violent squirming.

His prediction proved accurate. In the next moment, the baby arachnids burst from their shells with unearthly shrieks that made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle uncomfortably. Much smaller than their mother but sizeable nevertheless, they came to Link's knees. Newly born but by no means fragile, hunger shone in eyes flecked with bloodlust, and Link was the only source of food in the area.

He became the target of interest, and in unison, they charged.

"Watch out!" Navi cried in alarm.

Link sidestepped the first and when it faltered from the force of its speed, he stabbed it in the eye, feeling the disgusting give of tender flesh. One down.

The second proceeded with more caution, but it didn't last long either. A well place slash and it was torn down the middle. The third met a similar fate, but not before goring him in the side, leaving behind a long yet shallow gash that left his eyes smarting.

The demise of the offspring drew an enraged howl from the monster as it dropped to the ground once more, ready to avenge its children.

Similar to what he had done with the first, he waited until the last possible second when it charged and then jumped out of the way. Unable to stop, it crashed into the wall with a sickening crunch. As it staggered back, Link pounced and buried his blade into its eye. It thrashed wildly, but Link hung on, even when it tried to crush him against a pillar.

Grasping the hilt very tightly, he yanked upward with all his might and flesh cleaved in two. Blood spurted and coated him in a warm, thick spray that made him gag. Fighting a wave of nausea, he wrenched the knife out and jumped away.

After Queen Gohma collapsed to the ground and disintegrated before his very eyes not too long after, Link fell to his knees in exhaustion and relief, his injured arm making his vision blurry with pain.

A bright light suddenly filled the cavernous, fog-filled room, and Link threw up his arm to shield his eyes. The source of the lit, he discovered, was a blue light shining right where the queen had perished. It beckoned him closer, coaxing, urging.

While a part of his mind remained skeptical, he found himself walking towards the light before he could stop himself. Once he stepped into the middle, it shot up towards the ceiling, creating a cylinder, and somehow, he began to float up it, as if his body weighed nothing. Closing his eyes against the wave of nausea, he opened them to the sight of the Great Deku Tree.

The open, brightness almost seemed foreign. The warm grass was pleasant against his skin where he knelt.

"Well done, Link," the Great Deku Tree stated, and pride colored his voice.

Link felt a rush of warm and the torn skin on his arm meshed together, becoming whole once more. Flexing the appendage, he found it as good as new, the pain dissipating as if the injury had never existed. He knew the Great Deku Tree had somehow healed him, and he was grateful.

He just wished the blood would vanish as easily. The dark liquid stained his skin in a spatter, some his own but most originating from the slain monster. With water, he could erase the outward signs of the battle but his soul would never be cleansed. He had taken lives, and while they were not human, they lingered nevertheless.

"Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage. I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes. Now, I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen?"

"Yes." Link hoped the Great Deku Tree would reveal more about what the curse was and why Link was chosen to save him.

"Now, listen carefully," the Great Deku Tree began, his rich voice washing over Link like a soothing hand. "A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me. This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule, for it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods. Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule.

"Din, the goddess of power. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Farore, the goddess of courage. Din, with her strong, flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens, and the golden sacred triangle remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm."

Everyone in Hyrule knew the tale, the origins of how the world came to be. Children were taught at a young age to revere the goddesses and all they had done for the people.

"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce," the Great Deku Tree continued, his voice suddenly as harsh as the crack of a whip. Link started in surprise. "Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend—that evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power. Because of that curse, my end is nigh." With a sigh, his voice softened, becoming weary once more. "Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started."

Anger assaulted Link. Why had he risked his life for nothing if that were the case? He had seen things that would no doubt plague him in years to come, experienced hurts and atrocities that could never be undone. Soon following that, however, was sense of guilt and sorrow for the impending loss. The Great Deku Tree was important to them all, every one of them, and without him, nothing would ever be the same.

"Yes, I will pass away soon, but do not grieve for me. I have been able to tell you of these important matters. This is Hyrule's final hope. Link, go now to Hyrule Castle. There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny."

Link's mind instantly protested. Going to the Castle and meeting the princess was impossible! "Why me?" He repeated his earlier question.

"Thou must place trust with me. Thou art the only one who can save Hyrule. Take this stone with you—the stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse on me. The future depends upon thee, Link. Thou art courageous."

He looked up and, as if connected on an invisible string, a green shining stone floated down. Sticking out his hand, it landed in his palm, warm to the touch and more beautiful than he had ever see—Kokirir's Emerald.

"Goodbye." The word whispered through his mind softly, the merest touch.

As Link watched, the rich brown bark drained of color, to be replaced with a dead ebony. Life left the Great Deku Tree in a rush, as if he could no longer bear another second. It was surprisingly fast, and for a moment, Link's mind went blank as his mind processed the implications, shock coursing through him like a poison.

"Goodbye, Great Deku Tree," Navi whispered, tears clogging her throat. After a moment, she turned to Link and told him, "Let's go to Hyrule Castle, Link!"

At first, Link didn't move, too stunned to do anything more than blink.

In a short period, his life had been changed forevermore. He had fought dangerous monsters and emerged victorious, breaking curse in the process. He had accomplished things he had never expected to accomplish. And now, another task lay at his feet, one that promised peril and adversity. Could he do as the Great Deku Tree wished? He feared he could not live up to the high expectations…

"No," he said aloud, firmly. _I must do this, if nothing else because the Great Deku Tree asked this of me and I cannot let him down. _

_ Someway, somehow, I will go to Hyrule Castle, and I will find this princess. _


	3. Chapter 2

Four months later

After stealthily creeping past the last set of guards, Link came upon a large enclosed circular area. Encasing the grass area was a shallow trench with crystal-clear water. There was a window on the west, east, and north side. Before the north window was a small platform and upon it was a small girl.

He instinctively knew this was the princess he was supposed to meet.

At long last, after long days and even longer nights, he had accomplished the impossible. He, a mere boy who had never before left the safety of his beloved Forest, had traveled to Hyrule Castle and was about to meet the princess he sought, the one who would give him answers as to what would happen now.

Tentatively he walked forward, his heart hamming somewhat painfully against his ribs, his stomach uncomfortably lurching. It was hard to swallow, he noticed… or breathe for that matter.

His boots made a small clicking sound with every step he took as he climbed the tile stairs, and to his ears, it sounded unusually loud.

And then she turned around and Link didn't know how to react.

His first thought was of how beautiful she was, which was odd because he had never really liked girls that way before. This was entirely different from the feeling he got from Saria, who was also pretty but in a different way.

She had a delicate face with high cheekbones; the bluest eyes he had ever seen with lashes that went on forever; her eyebrows were honey colored and shapely; her lips were strong, yet curved in a feminine way. A headdress covered her hair, the Triforce symbol sited on the band of it. She held herself straight with quiet dignity and strength.

She gasped when she saw Link, her slanted eyes wide with shock. "Who-who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

Link opened his mouth to say something, _anything__,_ but the words simply refused to come out. He suddenly became aware of his clammy, sweat hands.

"Oh? What's that? Is that….a fairy?" she asked in shock, focusing on Navi, who was floating by Link's head. "Then, are you…. are you from the forest?"

Dumbly, feeling like an idiot, Link nodded. Her expression turned from mildly surprised to hopeful.

Her hands came together in front of her as if she were praying. "Then… then… you wouldn't happen to have… the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you? That green and shining stone…"

Link had to clear his throat several times before he could speak, and then the word was forced out roughly. "Yes."

She laughed in delight, sounding very pleased. "Just as I thought! I had a dream. In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the cloud and lit up the ground. The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone followed by a fairy. I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest… Yes, I thought you might be the one…."

Link didn't know why she was telling him, a complete stranger, her story, but he found himself believing what she said. It was stated so matter-of-factly, it left no room for disbelief. Plus, he couldn't help but feel she wouldn't lie.

She was _different_ from anyone he had ever met_._

"Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself!" She smiled then, and dozens of butterflies exploded into Link's stomach, a reaction he didn't particularly understand all that well. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"

This was too much. Just a few days ago he didn't know anything more than his home forest. He was the weird, awkward kid who had no friends except for Saria and got picked on for not having a fairy. And now, everything had changed. He left the forest, and traversed the length of Hyrule on his own.

It was too surreal, being face-to-face with the princess of Hyrule, speaking with a familiarity that belied his lower status.

"Link." Silently, he cursed himself as his voice trembled with nervousness.

"Link…" she murmured, trying out the name. Her mouth curled around the consonants and vowels as if in a caress. "Strange, it sounds somehow… familiar. Ok, then, Link. I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone."

"Of course, Princess," he stuttered out.

"The legend goes like this…." Zelda told of the three goddesses, just as the Great Deku Tree had, and then expanded on it.

"That's right… The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is seal with a stonewall called the Door of Time. And, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. And another thing you need… is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend… The Ocarina of Time! Do you understand well the story I just told you?"

"I think so…."

"That's great! I forgot to tell you. I was spying through this window just now. The other element from my dream, the dark clouds, I believe they symbolize that man in there! Will you look through the window at him?"

She looked so hopeful and sincere he couldn't say no. He was a bit curious also, so he peered through the large window, barely tall enough to see through its enormous glass planes.

Inside he saw guards lining both sides of the wall and at the head of the room sitting on a grand jewel-encrusted throne he saw a man he assumed to be Zelda's father. As he watched, a man in black walked up and bowed on bended knee to the king.

"Can you see the man with the evil eyes? That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream, they must symbolize that man!"

The man then looked over to the window, and stared as if he could see Link. A chill shot up his spine as their eyes made contact, and he knew then and there with certainty, though he knew not how, evilness corrupted the man's heart and soul. His eyes were black and bottomless.

"What happened? Did he see you?" Zelda asked anxiously as Link recoiled as if burned.

"I don't know. I think so."

"Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning… yet!" she said, grinning.

"Zelda, have you told your father about all of this?" Surely the king would be able to do something.

"… Yes. I told my father about my dream. However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy. But, I can sense that man's evil intentions!" She turned away, frowning. "What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And, he wants to conquer Hyrule… no, the entire world!" Turning back around, hands clasped before her in a pleading manner, she looked at him intently. "Link… now we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"

The story was somewhat farfetched, but Link believed her. Deep in his soul, he knew this was his destiny. He was meant to help Zelda. Why else would the Great Deku Tree send him there?

He found himself saying, "Okay, I believe you."

She smiled again, this time out of gratitude, visibly relaxing. "Thank you!"

Link smiled along with her. "You're welcome."

A frown then creased her beautiful face. "I… I am afraid." He could tell she didn't like admitting such things. "I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come…. We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it!" she said firmly with utter conviction. "You go find the other two Spiritual Stones! Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then defeat him!"

"Yeah…" Link said slowly, his mind whirling. "Yeah," only more firmly. "We'll do that!"

She smiled. "One more thing. Take this letter. I'm sure it will be helpful to you…. "

When Zelda handed Link the letter, her hand brushed his—her skin soft and porcelain-like—in a lingering touch that sent jolts of electricity throughout his body. Then the contact vanished and Link was left feeling oddly cold.

"Link." Zelda paused, studying him. "I have matters to tend to now, but do you think you can come back here tonight? I would speak with you more."

"Yes," Link said instantly, not even considering the question.

"Great!" She beamed at him, and no matter what he had to do to accomplish it, Link would definitely be here tonight, if nothing else to see that beautiful smile of hers. "It would not be wise to allow the guards to glimpse you. That would only cause more problems for everyone."

"Got it."

She smiled. "My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Do not be afraid to talk to her."

_That_, Link thought, _was impossible_. The woman standing at the entrance to the garden area had a very intimidating look about her. She was obviously young and yet had short white hair, which she had pulled back in a tight ponytail. She was more muscular than most men, looking like she could break him in half with only a twitch of her finger. Her eyes were the most fearful: they were red, a trademark of her people.

And yet… she was oddly pretty, with full lips, a sculpted face, and unblemished skin.

He hesitantly approached.

"I am Impa of the Sheikahs," she said, and despite how Link had imagined her voice to sound, it was very soft and flowed over him like a gentle river. "I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is as the Princess foretold."

A real Sheikah. Link gazed upon the woman in awe and more than a bit of apprehension. The Shadow Folk, as they were commonly called, were shrouded in mystery and intrigue. At one time, they protected the royal family, even after death parted them from their charges. The noble, magic-wielding race had all been wiped out, making any true Sheikah rare. Link never thought to meet one.

Her eyes then raked Link from head to toe, intense and calculating. "You are a courageous boy. You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you?"

"Yeah." He smiled uncertainly, not sure what he thought of the woman. "I guess so."

"My role in the princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby. There is a mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully."

Using her index and middle fingers as a sort of instrument, she played a short, six-note melody that washed over Link with such profoundness he thought he might weep from the sheer beauty of it. It made his feel both lethargic and alive at the same time. It was slow and whimsical.

It took Link a moment to realize she expected him to play it on his ocarina and when he did, he hastily pulled it out. The playing was a bit shaky at first, as he was not too familiar with the instrument Saria had given him before parting, but he slowly gained confidence.

She made him play it several time before she declared it passable with a short nod.

"If the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle."

She then used one of the secret passageways that led them directly out of the castle and in front of its entrance.

"You brave lad, we must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule! Take a good look at that mountain," she said, looking to the left. "That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold of Spiritual Stone of Fire."

Link walked closer to get a better look at its vastness. The mountain peaks seemed to reach to the very heavens!

"At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the villagers before you go up Death Mountain," she told him, paused, then said quietly, "The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song. Remember, it will help prove your connection with the Royal Family. Until tonight."

There was a loud _clap!_ and a bright white flash as a Deku nut exploded and Impa was gone.

Out in the market square, Link rented a room in the inn for the night since night was quickly falling, and afterwards he wandered around aimlessly, fascinated by the place. The Great Deku Tree had provided him with some money, and he had acquired some since, hidden in the tall grass in the fields of Hyrule. Therefore, it wasn't an issue; he used it sparingly overall.

Countless people milled around, all talking and laughing merrily. The noise almost overwhelmed him at first, too used to the quiet serenity of the forest. He forced himself to focus on one thing and not everything, and the noise eventually died down.

Many booths stood erected, and behind them, merchants peddled their wares to the excited observers. The buildings included an indoor bazar, a potions shop, an inn, several places offering exciting activities such as archery and treasure chest competition (only open at night), and many other interesting buildings. A couple near the fountain danced to their own music, looking happy and entirely absorbed in one another. A beggar pleased under a set of stairs (Link slipped him a few rupees, unable to bear the thought of anyone going hungry).

It was a completely different world than what he was accustomed to, and instead of resisting change, he molded himself to it. He happily basked and immersed himself into the thick of it all, experiencing all there was to see and do. While he didn't expect it to be his last journey into the marketplace, he wanted to memorize it, etch it into every recess of his mind for future recall.

Once several hours passed, and as dusk began to fall, the crowd gradually thinned as the merchants packed up their merchandise. Link headed back to the Castle grounds. Instead of approaching the guard at the gate, he went to the side and climbed the vines that crawled up the side of the cliff. Once at the top, he kept low to the ground and hurried across the expanse. Jumping off the bridge, he rolled to lessen the impact.

The grounds were crawling with guards and it took careful, precise movements to evade not being caught. Once across the grassy field, he turned right instead of going up the steps that led directly to the castle, and climbed the conveniently placed vines once again. After that, he crawled through the small hole on the left side of the castle, and navigated back to the courtyard.

Zelda waited for him, a vision as the dying sun played on her the brightness of her hair.

She beamed at him, as if he were the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. "You came," she stated, a bit surprised and very happy.

"Of course I came."

She came to him, bridging the distance between them, and held out her hand. "Come on. Let's go inside."

Link stared at the offered hand for a moment before clasping it—sealing both of their fates. The princess led him inside via a side door, one that didn't seem to get much use from the looks of it. The castle, Link soon discovered, was even more impressive on the inside; if the exterior had stunned him with its beauty, the interior stole his breath.

The ivory marble floors gleamed in the light that streamed in through the large windows, the dusk of the day casting rose-colored filter over the hallway. Polished shields of armor hung proudly on the northern wall, the family crest of the royal family adoring them all. Several sculptures stood on display throughout the hallway, and one of a warrior caught his eye. Link didn't know the identity, but it spoke to him nevertheless.

In the next corridor, a grand painting took up most of the space on the wall, and though Link wasn't sure, he suspected it was of the Hyrulean Civil War, fought many years previously. The key details eluded him, as the Great Deku Tree chose not to delve too far into the negatives when teaching the children. The war remained an enigma to many even now.

Soon a pair of intricately carved doors came into view, and Zelda steered him in that direction. The entryway was truly a work of art; only the most skillful craftsman could have accomplished such precision and delicateness.

She tugged one open and motioned for Link to precede her. He entered the room and instantly knew she brought him to her personal chambers.

A large bed rested in the middle of the west wall, draped in expensive sheer lace and silks becomingly over the tall posts to create a canopy. A matching dressing, nightstand and vanity filled the space of the room. While it was simple with a touch of extravagance, it was elegant and very beautiful.

"After you left," she told him as she closed the door behind her, "I decided to follow Ganondorf as he left the castle, hidden in the shadows so that he would not see me."

"What happened?" Link asked, genuinely curious. There was something…. off about the man, something Link couldn't quite put his finger on. Darkness almost seemed to surround him in palpable tangles, interweaves that distorted his image. Link didn't know what it meant, but it wasn't anything good.

"Please sit." She motioned to be bed, and after she sat, Link followed suit and settled himself on the edge.

She turned to face him and continued. "In his utter arrogance, he thought himself alone with his guards and he spoke of his plans, only minutes after he had sworn fealty to my father and the crown." Zelda scowled in irritation. "Unfortunately he spoke rather vaguely, but I can speculate as to what he meant. He is assembling troops at a location he did not divulge. Within the year, he hopes to march on Hyrule Castle and gain control of the Temple of Time."

A feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach like a ball of lead. Though her vocabulary and intellect far exceeded his, he understood the general meaning, and it did not bode well. War...? No, surely not. Just what had Link gotten himself into? Whatever it was, he currently stood in the thick of it all.

"Father has sufficient soldiers to starve off an attack, but I fear the effects would be devastating should it come to that," she continued.

All of it seemed surreal: sitting in the princess's bedroom talking about the logistics of warfare. His life in the forest seemed like a lifetime ago.

"If we continue with the plan and get the stones before Ganondorf does, then we will have the upper hand," Link observed, and instantly felt like a fool as her eyes narrowed on him.

She blew out a breath. "Yes, you are right of course. That must be our course. I only wish I could accompany you, but that would never be possible."

"Have no fear, Princess, I will find the stones and I will bring them to you," Link told her seriously, with the utmost conviction. _No matter the cost, I will do this, even if the price is my life. _This sudden braveness fortified his resolve.

"I do not doubt you in the least." She granted him with a bright smile, and he felt the warmth wash over him like a tidal wave, from the top of his head to the tops of his toes. "I am very glad you decided to come back. I hoped I would get to see you once more before you left for Death Mountain."

Link didn't know what to say, so he remained silent. Zelda continued undaunted.

"I never lost faith," she told him, a smile upturning the corners of her lips. "I knew not who you were or what you looked like, but I always knew you would come to me in time."

"How do you know I'm the one you seek?" Link asked. Everyone—the Great Deku Tree, Navi, and now Zelda—seemed convinced he was someone special, some sort of hero. They would surely be let down when he proved otherwise.

"You hold in your possession the Kokiri Emerald and you are from the forest, with a noble fairy at your side." She glanced to the pillows where Navi currently slept, curled into a tiny ball with her wings wrapped around herself.

"That's very vague qualifications," Link muttered lowly to himself, but she must have heard him nevertheless.

Zelda looked surprised by the doubt, as if it was unfathomable. "You truly do not feel it?"

Link frowned, not comprehending to what she was referring. "Feel what?"

A frown of her own creased her brow, and Link had the absurd urge to smooth it away. He resisted and kept his hands safely in his lap. "How to explain it…" She paused, considering, and he waited patiently. After a moment, she made a soft sound of epiphany and, rising to her knees, she crawled to the foot of the bed where he sat.

Her approach sent a nervous jolt through his stomach. The flip, however, was not unpleasant.

"Rise please," she requested. Limbs feeling a bit numb all of the sudden, Link did as bade and rose to his knees to mirror the princess. The new position allowed for direct eye contact, even though he was a few inches taller.

Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her chest, right where her heart would be. He felt the faint, steady thump underneath his palm as she pressed it into her skin. Link swallowed thickly and kept it there once she dropped her hands, knowing that was what she sought. Zelda then placed her hand on him in the exact spot where his rested.

"We are connected," she told him, staring deep into his eyes. Link wanted to look away, to break the intimate contact, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Her touch surprised him. She touched him as if it were the most natural thing in the world, as if they were not strangers. "What connects us I know not, and though it is invisible bonds, it is no less real. Whatever it is pulls me to you, and I suspect you feel much the same whether you realize it or not." She was quiet a moment, and then she told him somewhat tentatively, "It is nothing less than fate and destiny that pulls us together."

It wasn't until years later that Link finally understood the meaning of her words.


	4. Chapter 3

The conversation lasted the rest of the evening and late into the night. It surprised him how effortlessly it flowed, smooth and unbroken for the most part, a magical song weaved between the two of them in easy confidence. Zelda proved to have quick wit far beyond her years. Quick to smile and very conscious of those around her, she spoke to something deep inside him—perhaps the part of him that had never been accepted so readily. This pretty girl enjoyed his presence, and Link's heart soared from the knowledge.

They spoke of interests and he told her about living in the forest, which she found utterly fascinating and seized upon the topic eagerly.

"I had read about Kokiri Forest before, but I never expected to meet a child of the forest," she told him, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "How were you able to leave? According to legend, disastrous results will occur if children leave the safety of the forest."

Link took a moment to choose his words, because when it came down to it, the answer utterly elided him and he would be lying if he said that lack of knowing didn't bother him. "I've been gone for a little over four months," he told her slowly. "Nothing bad has happened to me." As if to prove his point, he clenched his fist; in fact, his physical strength had only increased since his departure, as he pushed his body past its limits.

Zelda studied him closely, and then tentatively suggested, "Perhaps you are not truly Kokirian."

It was a thought he had entertained before, but hearing another speak it aloud shocked him. "I've been there my whole life. The forest is forbidden to outsiders. If I were not Kokirian, I don't see how I would have been allowed entry."

"I do not know, but it is a bit odd. Perhaps it is something as simple as the gods willed it so." Even as she suggested it, he could see she didn't truly believe it was the god's will that allowed him to leave the forest. She struck him as one who placed faith in logic, not pious in her devotions and reverence to higher powers.

"Perhaps."

They lapsed into thoughtful silence, each contemplating that quandary. Far from awkward, it was rather comfortable and pleasant, so much so, in fact, that his eyes began to feel heavy all of the sudden. The warmness of the room mixed with the dim lighting to provide the perfect atmosphere for drowsiness. He valiantly fought the urge, but it was simply too strong. It had been a long day, and he was spent.

Zelda noticed and nimbly leapt to her feet. "I sincerely apologize!" she exclaimed, looking scandalized at the very thought. "I fear I have kept you up overly long. You will, of course, stay at the castle tonight."

When he attempted to protest, she waved it away with a casual flick of her wrist. Though humble, she was a princess and therefore expected her word to be heeded without question. One day she would rule with a level head and unwavering compassion.

"I shall inform Impa of you staying. She will take care of the guards should they discover." With that said, she walked over to the seemingly solid wall and tapped. A secret doorway appeared, as if summoned by magic. Link watched in surprise as she grasped a candle from her desk and motioned him over. "The architects of the castle deemed it imperative to install passageways, so that escape in the case of an invasion would be possible. Only the members of the Royal Family and their personal guards have knowledge of these passageways, for it is a secret guarded safely."

"Should you be telling me this?" Link asked a bit nervously.

As they entered the darkness, with Zelda leading the way with the candle held high, she slipped her hand into his and tugged him along. "I trust you," she said simply with unwavering conviction, and that ended the matter altogether.

The passageway was significantly cooler than Zelda's chamber, with no source of heat or light to speak of. The stone walls offered only a limited space to navigate. While two children found no problem, two grown men could not have walked side-by-side in the constricted area.

Several doors lined the lines, placed sporadically and varying in design. When they came upon one in dark color, Zelda halted and, passing the candle to Link, she peeked inside. Obviously satisfied, she took the candle back and entered. She lit the waiting candle and a dim light illuminated the room, one of the many guest bedrooms he guessed.

"Will this suffice?" she asked him a bit anxiously, running a critical eye over the room.

"It's perfect," he assured her. Recently cleaned and offering all the comforts expected of a guest to the Royal Family, it was more than enough. "Thank you."

Zelda smiled brightly. "Goodnight, Link. I shall see you on the morrow."

"Goodnight, Princess."

With a last departing glance, she left him there, shutting the door to the passageway firmly behind her. It melted back into the surroundings as if it never existed. Link admired the brilliant craftsmanship and ingenuity.

Lethargy hit him then, and it became impossible to remain upright with his eyes open. The bed called his name ever so temptingly, urging him to find comfort within its deep folds. Who was he to deny that request?

Stripping off his boots and weapons, he slipped into bed and nearly groaned aloud. The bed was made not of straw as he was accustomed but of down feathers, wonderfully curling around his body like the softest cloud. Since the feathers were expensive, many didn't have the luxury, and luxurious it most certainly was.

Almost instantly, sleep blanketed him in its embrace, warm and comforting. For the first time in years, Link woke the next morning without dreaming.

When they parted the next day, Link wished for more time. He found himself missing her even before he left the market place, a strange longing covering his heart. Even when he left Saria, he had not felt so despondent. It didn't make sense, and therefore it pushed it to the back of his mind.

The quicker he managed to gain the second stone, the quicker he could return.

Night crept up on the land as he arrived at Kakariko, so he rented a room at the inn and explored the village. Complete with a lazy windmill in the background, time passed slowly here, languid and peaceful with a quiet acceptance in the air. The atmosphere appealed to his introverted side.

He met with a woman who was allergic to her cuckoos, and after hunting down and returning them all to their pen, she presented him with a fine glass jar, which, she assured him, could be used for a variety of purposes. He thanked her with a smile and moved on. Afterwards, he spoke with several carpenters that seemed to enjoy complaining, and it was an hour before he could (somewhat impolitely) excuse himself.

Link's booted feet eventually guided him to the old graveyard, full of those who had sworn fealty to the Royal Family. The number totaled out less than he anticipated. Perhaps this graveyard excluded those not of noble birth.

A kid eyed him as Link wandered around, but otherwise left him alone, content with his own devices. For the most part, the tombs were identical, all except one that captured his attention. Erected direction across from the entrance and at the highest elevation, its largeness and grandeur indicated significance of some sort.

Link approached and, to his surprise, he saw that it was nothing less than the Royal Family's tomb. There, he entered and learned the sun's song. The poem inscribed on the tomb door—The rising sun will eventually set, A newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun... Give peaceful rest to the living dead_—_sent chills up his spine.

Once darkness full took over, he returned to the inn and slept the night away. In the morning, he gratefully partook of the meal brought to him by the kindly matron of the inn, and after declining her urgings of staying longer and watching her face fall as he kindly declined, he headed for Death Mountain.

The hike to the Goron Village took all day, and his arrival was received with less than warm acceptance. The large, rock people who made Death Mountain their home placed value on brotherhood and strength. Link, as an outsider, would never stand a chance at being given the Goron's Ruby.

He sought out the patriarch of the tribe, the elder Darunia, and after proving his connection with the Royal Family by playing Zelda's Lullaby, he was admitted into the throne room.

"What the hell! Who are you?" the seven-foot Goron exclaimed upon seeing him, a fierce scowl on his face. "When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected their messenger had arrived but... you're just a little kid!"

Link felt a flash of irritation. Why must everyone dismiss him as a 'little kid', as if that instantly made him incompetent? Just because he was not yet grown did not mean he was incapable in the least, and to think so was a great underestimation.

"Has Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons, really lost so much status to be treated like this by his Sworn Brother, the king?" he demanded angrily, although Link suspected the question was more rhetorical than anything. "Now I'm _really _angry! Get out of my face!"

Link hesitated a moment. The awesome strength and power of this Goron exceeded his in every way possible. If he wanted, Darunia could probably break Link in two with a mere twist of his fingers.

_No_, Link mentally decided, _I will not allow myself to be bullied. I came here to gain the spiritual stone and that is precisely what I will do. _

"I can see that you are angry," Link began carefully but Darunia interrupted him.

"Ancient creatures have infested Dodongo's Cavern! We've had poor harvest of our special crop, Bomb Flowers! Starvation and hunger because of the rock shortage!" Darunia ranted, the words exploding out of his mouth as if they could no longer be contained by sheer will alone. He paused, breathing heavily for a moment and studying Link. "But," he continued, more calmly, "this is a Goron problem! We don't need any help from strangers!"

Link strove to choose his words even more prudently, as he realized he made no progress. "As a leader, I would think you would accept help whenever it was needed."

The fierce pride shining in the Goron's eyes said otherwise, that accepting help was not an easy thing to do, but Link thought it was worth a shot. For a moment, Link thought Darunia would strike him where he stood, but he merely crossed his arms over his massive chest and glared down at Link.

"I apologize. We are not cruel to the young," Darunia told him gruffly. "Was there something you wanted to ask me about?"

"Yes." Link decided it was best not to beat around the bush and be blatant about his request. "I'm on a quest to gain Goron's Ruby."

"What?" Surprise flittered across his face. "You want the Spiritual Stone of Fire, too?"

"Who else wants it?" Link blurted out, a jolt shooting through him.

"The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure." His tone was musing, as if he spoke to himself and not Link. "But hold on—I'm not going to give it to you that easily. If you want it so badly, why don't you go destroy the monsters inside of Dodongo's Cavern and prove you're a real man?"

Link almost groaned aloud. Of course. Nothing could ever be easy, could it? A plethora of monsters and dangers stood between him and these stones, denying him access without risking life and limb.

"That way, everybody will be happy again! If you do it, I will give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone!" The smirk, while slight, showed clearly. Darunia lacked faith in his abilities; the Goron confidently thought Link would fail with the stipulation placed upon him.

"I accept," Link gritted out through clenched teeth, hardly controlling his frustration.

The shock written across Darunia's harsh features inspired a wave of satisfaction. Clearing his throat, he muttered, "Excellent. That is very excellent."

He gifted Link with a Goron's Bracelet, which would allow him to pull Bomb Flowers, explosives that naturally grew from the earth, and dismissively sent him on his way without further ado.

Many whispers met his ears as he exited the throne room, the eyes of every Goron in close proximity trained on him with unwavering intensity. Curiosity with no hint of hostility shone in their eyes—perhaps even a bit of thinly veiled hope. Some, to his frustration, showed unashamed doubt, believing their salvation lied not with him.

He would prove them wrong, every one of them.

Head held high, Link followed the oddly placed staircases to the very top and exited. Dodongo's Cavern stood at the near bottom of the mountain, but a rather sizable boulder blocked the entrance, which made his new item all the more useful. Slipping on the golden bracelets, he headed right to a ledge that overlooked the entrance. Conveniently placed Bomb Flowers grew there.

Grabbing one, he tugged and met with unexpected resistance. He adjusted his hold, gaining a better grip, and yanked with all his might, putting his full weight behind the effort. It slipped free and instantly ignited, the sizzling noise making him uneasy. Not wanting prolonged exposure to the dangerous explosive, Link tossed it over the ledge, and it landed perfectly beside the boulder.

Taking a few steps back, he dropped to his haunches and plugged his ears with his fingers in anticipation of the result.

BOOM!

The detonation shook the earth around him with teeth-jarring force as large and small bits of the rock went flying. Link's position offered protection from any possibly debris, but his ears weren't so lucky. Even minutes later, they still rang unpleasantly.

A peek over the ledge ascertained the successful clearing of the entrance. A satisfied grin bloomed on his face as he surveyed the wreckage.

Fire-breathing lizards of varying kind filled Dodongo's Cavern. Terrifyingly accurate with their jets of fire, Link obtained several burns from the beasts, leaving behind angry red skin and ghastly blisters that made every movement agony. Though he doctored the wounds as best as possible, infection would claim them if not properly doctored by a professional.

Two long weeks passed in the cavern. Thankfully, random fires provided adequate light so that complete darkness did not reign. On the first night, Navi lie shivering at his side, clearly apprehensive but unwilling to admit such as emotion. Later she divulged to feeling an evil undercurrent surrounding them, an opinion Link shared.

The one to whom Darunia referred, the one who wished to gain the stone too, could be none other than Ganondorf, Link concluded grimly.

When he slew Dodongo himself, the giant lizard rolled into a pit of lava and disintegrated in the extreme heat, his flesh charring and melting until nothing remained. It acted as a catalyst to the lava pit, which hardened and became a black, solid mass.

A similar light as before in the Great Deku Tree appeared and this time, Link stepped into it without hesitation, allowing the strange magic to beam him up and out of the place.

Link landed directly outside of the cavern, his feet settling back upon the ground effortlessly. The sunlight threatened to blind his sensitive eyes, unaccustomed to such brightness in comparison to the dimness in the cavern.

He shielded his eyes with a hand, frowning as he heard an odd noise, liking something falling. Raising his head to the sky as much as his eyes would allow, he searched for the source and gasped in shock when he spotted it.

Link stumbled back as Darunia landed before him, entirely nonchalant as if he hadn't just fallen out of the sky from seemingly nowhere.

"Well done!" Darunia roared with a large grin on his face. The smile almost seemed out of place. He clapped Link on the shoulder, and Link's knees buckled from the overwhelming power in that simple action. "Thanks to you," he continued heedless, "we can one again eat the delicious rocks from Dondogo's Cavern until our stomachs burst!"

Link struggled to his feet once more, wincing as his legs protested the recent abuse.

"What a wild adventure! It will make an incredible story." The cheeriness suddenly drained from his face, only to be replaced with somberness. "I can't believe the Dodongos suddenly appeared in such great numbers! And that big rock blocking the cave… All this trouble must have been caused by that Gerudo thief, Ganondorf!"

"Ganondorf! I knew it!" Link gasped to Navi, who looked worried.

"He said, 'Give me the Spiritual Stone! Only then will I open the cave for you!' You, on the other hand, risked your life for us." His voice softened, a tender rumble.

"I had something to gain as well," Link pointed out dryly, the praise making him a bit uncomfortable.

Ignoring the comment altogether, Darunia smiled again and declared, "Kid, I like you! How's about you and I become Sworn Brothers?"

Link hesitated. "I don't exactly know what that entails…" For all he knew, it could include tribal tattoos and sacrifices of animals—two things he wished to avoid.

Sensing his thoughts, Darunia boomed out a laugh. "No, there's no big ceremony involved! Just take this as a token of our friendship!"

Darunia produced the Goron's Ruby, and no other matched its gleaming splendor. Color a deep, rich red, it looked it as if it contained the essence of the very sun itself. Link understood why many revered it for its beauty.

Link accepted the Spiritual Stone, and felt a weight lift off his shoulders as it settled into his palm, warm to the touch. "Thank you."

"Brother, you'll keep brushing up on your skills as you travel, won't you?"

"Yes, of course." Although, Link honestly hadn't given it much thought.

"We have a brother here who is trained in the art of the sword. Say the word and I shall arrange a meeting."

Link hesitated, torn between the desire to meet with this person and the tug to return to Zelda. It nearly cleaved him in two with indecision. However, he rationed that one more day away from her wouldn't be too unbearable, and that the knowledge given by this man would be priceless.

"All right," he conceded finally, and Darunia rewarded him with a bright smile.

Link stayed the night and spent the evening learning from the swordmaster, a Hyrulean with keen eyes and sharp wit. His knowledge in the way of the sword far exceeded the normal warrior, and Link watched in fascination as he accomplished moves and technique with honed finesse, moving fluidly and effortlessly from one position to the next.

He ordered Link to attack a dummy so that his skill could be gauged. Link slashed, stabbed, and danced around the dummy, putting all his efforts and concentration into doing the best possible. After several minutes, Cao stopped him and deemed him 'passable'. The mild, dismissive way he pronounced it wounded Link a bit.

With steadfast patience and infallible determination, Cao taught Link the proper stances and techniques—all fundamentals, of course. Link found it to be more difficult than he anticipated, as most of it had to be executed precisely and with careful thought.

It wasn't until Link collapsed to the ground, covered in a sheen of perspiration and panting for breath that didn't seem to come, that he called the training to an end, and dismissed Link with the offering for more tutelage whenever he so desired.

Feeling a mix of pleasure and frustration, his sore body drifted into unconsciousness almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, not waking until morning when one of his new 'brothers'—he still didn't entirely understand it—shook him awake.

After a hearty breakfast—one in which the Gorons requested to hear all that had transpired within Dondogo's Cavern, moment by moment—Link bid them a heartfelt farewell and was met with many disappointed protests. All had developed a respect for him and his deeds, and he in turn came to develop a certain sort of fondness for them.

He arrived at the castle by late afternoon. When Zelda entered the rear courtyard, Link stood waiting, almost unable to contain his excitement and joy at seeing her.

"Link?" Zelda gasped in surprise, her sapphire eyes going wide. "What are you—" She broke off abruptly, and then questioned eagerly, "Have you all the Stones?"

His happiness deflated slightly. "No," he admitted reluctantly. To give her credit, if disappointment afflicted her, she showed no outward signs of it. "I do have the Goron's Ruby." He hastily pulled it out and presented it to her.

Her warm ivory skin brushed his as she took the Stone and examined it, causing his stomach to flip uncontrollably. Her eyes feasted on the jewel as she turned it in many directions. "It is positively stunning," she murmured, a hint of a smile curling the corners of her mouth. "Legend belies its beauty."

Link found himself thinking how tales often did just that, but his thoughts centered not on jewels.

Her attention turned from the precious Stone to him as she scrutinized him carefully. "I do not understand the reasoning for your presence here," she told him softly, looking genuinely confused. As if realizing how harsh her statement sounded, she hastened to add, "Not that I am displeased, for it is a pleasant surprise indeed."

Her gaze expected an answer. Link loathed answering with the truth, but he couldn't bear the thought of being dishonest with her.

"I suppose …. I, er, just wanted to see you," he admitted awkwardly, scratching the back of his head in an unconscious gesture that revealed his uncomfortableness.

She considered that a moment, and Link squirmed. "I have missed you as well," she said at last, and the sincerity and warmth in her honeyed voice made his heart dance oddly. "Keep the Stones. They and the Ocarina should never be kept together."

Always thinking ten steps ahead, she was right of course. He pocketed the Stone once more, using a trick taught to him on the road by a witch to expand the limits of his pockets.

"Zelda, has anything happened?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Not here," she denied. "Come." She motioned with a wave of her hand, and together, they found a quiet place inside where no one would overhear their conversation. "It has… been surprisingly quiet. Father thinks nothing of it, but I know otherwise."

Link frowned, sensing more significance to that than he realized. "That's good, isn't it? I mean, Ganondorf hasn't made any move, has he?"

She shook her head. "The problem is, I do not know what he is planning, for he is carefully deliberating before he strikes. Make no mistake, he will strike soon, but when and where eludes me, I fear."

Link mulled that over. "He wants the Sacred Realm, so we assume that's what he's planning for, right?" Zelda nodded. "He'll try to siege the Temple of Time by force, which means he'll attack the Castle, just as you heard before."

"Most likely, yes."

"Unless he gains more troops, then there's no problem. The king will protect Hyrule. Besides, we'll have the other Stone before then, and we'll foil his plans."

She didn't speak right away. "Yes, you are correct. I simply fear for my people and for my father."

"You need to relax," he told her, eyeing the tense line of her shoulders, as taut as a bowstring. One well-placed touch and she would shatter into a million pieces.

Zelda frowned, looking at him as if he had spoken a foreign language. "I do not understand."

Link smiled, amused. Even he, who had not had many friends, knew how to relax and have fun. It seemed the intelligent princess was not familiar with such a concept.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her seriously, staring deep into those crystal blue eyes that never failed to mesmerize him.

Her eyes drifted down momentarily, her dark, long lashes fondly caressing her porcelain cheek, before meeting his gaze square on once more.

"Yes." Her answer was firm, strong in her conviction.

"Go put on a plain dress and cover your hair. Such bright yellow hair will surely be noticeably and we don't want to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves." Link felt a smile spreading across his face. "We're going on an adventure."

* * *

Author's note: For anyone who looks forward to an update on this (writes this with a sad sort of hopefulness), it will most certainly be sporadic. The next two weeks for me are going to be absolutely crazy, and I cannot say I won't be banging my head against a wall out of frustration. This week, I have an oral interview for my Spanish 203 class (speaking in Spanish for five minutes is not fun, let me tell you). Next week I have a listening exam for Spanish, two exams and three finals. So-much. On a positive note, I do have a bit of chapter 4 written, so maybe I will find time to finish it. Who knows?

For future reference, this story is rated the way it is for a reason. Once Link becomes an adult in just a few chapters, the themes will be much more mature, something I am anticipating with eagerness. I find it difficult to write in the perspective of a child (Link is ten here).


	5. Chapter 4

Upon his announcement, Zelda hadn't questioned him, only went to do as requested, apprehension and poorly disguised excitement shining in her eyes. She had returned not too long after, clad in a simple brown Muslin dress with her hair covered. All jewelry had been taken off, everything that could identify her as princess was discarded (most especially the Triforce symbol), and yet her royal bearings remained somehow. It was the way she held herself that set her apart from others, confidence and elegance in her every step, as if she glided over the ground.

In her princess attire, she was beautiful—but devoid of all accessories and fancy clothing, nothing was there to distract from her natural beauty. Gorgeous fell inadequately short.

"Too much?" she asked nervously tugging at her headscarf.

Link forced his eyes away from feasting on her and cleared his throat. "No. It's perfect," he assured her, and she smiled her thanks, a gesture that vanished quickly once he told her his plan.

"I do not know if this is such a good idea," she said, hesitating near the doorway as if that were her safe base and a step away ensured disastrous consequences.

"I'll keep you safe," Link reassured her easily, knowing he would give his life for her and not entirely understanding it.

"My concern is not for my wellbeing." Grabbing a fistful of her skirt, she lifted it to expose a slim ankle and the knife strapped to it. "Impa insisted I know the basics of self-defense."

Respect ran through him. She relied on no one to keep her safe, and that was admirable.

"Where does your concern lie then?"

Behind them, a voiced called out Zelda's name, searching for the young princess. Footsteps grew gradually louder as the owner came closer and closer, nearing the corner that would expose them.

"Impa," Zelda breathed. Her eyes locked on Link's, and after a moment, she pushed herself away from the doorframe and rushed to him. Grabbing his hand, she tugged him along behind her. "Quickly."

The duo hurried to find cover and waited with abated breath as the footsteps stopped before the bush that covered them. Zelda was pressed into his side, shoulder to shoulder, and her warmth seeped into him. She clasped his hand even tighter, and he gave a reassuring squeeze in return. This was probably her first defiant act, he mused with some amusement.

After a moment, Impact strode away in the opposite direction, and Link sighed in relief. Zelda turned to him, and delight showed on her face, her cheeks flushed with the heady cocktail of adrenaline. "That was exhilarating," she declared, grinning mischievously.

A laugh escaped his mouth. He hadn't expected that reaction exactly, but he decided he liked this new side of her.

"I have never been out of the palace before," she told him. "The walls do more than keep people _out._"

"You've never left the castle?" Link asked incredulously, unable to fathom the idea of such an extreme.

"Yes, I have left, but only in passing, in order to travel to neighboring cities. I have never even experienced the delights of my own city." There was a bitterness to her voice that contradicted her young years.

Link couldn't help but think how incredibly _sad _that was. Surely even a caged songbird deserved some sort of freedom…

"This is perfect then. We'll do that and more," he promised.

Their sneak out of the castle went unnoticed. More secret tunnels allowed them to exit the castle unseen, and once outside, Link took over the role of leader.

Two figures cloaked in darkness stealthily slipped across the royal grounds of Hyrule Castle, unknown to the guards strategically placed around the perimeter, using the few shadows to their advantage.

Making it out of the palace without being caught was no problem, but getting out of the grounds unnoticed was going to be the key issue. As Zelda said, the large, thick walls did more than keep people _out_. The barricades controlled everything within its grasp, allowing no one in or out that didn't meet its approval.

Echoed sighs of relief emerged as they successfully escaped into a tunnel that emerged directly outside Hyrule Castle Town.

"I noticed you bear more than one concerning injury that needs tending to. Impa showed me the wonders of this place a year or so previously, and I would gladly show it to you now," Zelda told him, glancing at him for consent.

Link shrugged and motioned for her to lead the way.

They entered the woods next to the Castle, twigs and dead leaves crunching underneath their boots. "Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"You shall see." Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She was clearly enjoying herself.

For several minutes, they walked in silence, the noise of nature filling the space with a peaceful calmness. Upon reaching a sharp downward slope, Link quickly descended and turned back to help Zelda down.

"Easy," he cautioned as she clasped his offered hand.

Though she proceeded carefully, she stumbled halfway down and fell into Link, sending them both tumbling to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. The breath left him in a rush as she landed on top of him.

"I am very sorry!" she cried, aghast and flustered. The scarf covering her hair had fallen off, and her long hair, unbound, created a curtain around the two of them.

_She smells really good, like wild roses and clean air, _he noted absently.

"It's all right," Link quickly reassured her. "It was an accident. Are you all right?"

She shook her head, and her hair tickled his face. "I am fine. I did not hurt you, did I?" Mutely, Link shook his own head, and he was torn between really wanting her to get off him and wanting her to stay like that. His mind struggled to comprehend all he felt.

As if just realizing the position they were in, Zelda hastily shoved to her feet with a pink tinge to her cheeks, and tugged Link up with far more strength than he anticipated. He scooped up her scarf, and after thanking him, she covered her hair once more.

They continued, and the whole time Link stole glances out of the corner of his eye. She remained (thankfully) oblivious of the attention; it allowed him to do so without feeling guilty or bashful.

Half an hour passed before Zelda stopped them and worked her way over to an ample bush. "We must crawl but it is should not be a problem," she informed him, dropping to her knees without further ado, heedless of the dirt and insect life. He watched as she wiggled under the bush and began to crawl. With a mental shrug, he followed suit, admiring the fact that she was not afraid to get dirty.

The bush concealed an opening in the hillside, leading to an underground cave of sorts.

As Link straightened and caught sight of what the cave contained, words failed him.

"Is this….?" he trailed off. While he had read about them and heard tales, he never actually thought to see one with his own eyes.

"Yes, it is a fairy fountain." She smiled, enjoying the awe written all over his face.

While the cave looked to be naturally made, structures stood erected, and Link wondered who made them: men or the goddesses themselves? Two levels of concrete stone paved the ground, the lower level flooded with crystal-clear water. Six pillars surrounded the lower level with ivy lazily crawling up them, and around those pillars floated several dozen fairies, little pink balls of shimmering light.

"This type of fairy is rare and almost extinct," Zelda said from behind him. Without realizing it, Link had taken several steps forward so that he stood at the edge of the steps, getting closer to the beauty that surrounded him. "If they deem a person worthy, they are able to heal wounds of even grievous extents. They are extremely fastidious, however, and do not often chose to use their magic."

"And you think they'll be willing to heal me?" he questioned, seeing where this was going.

"I do," Zelda answered quietly. "Go on. Go to them."

Link remained dubious, as he didn't expect himself to be deemed worthy in the least, but he would try for her nevertheless.

He descended the three steps to the lower level, the water soaking the bottom of his boots as he stepped down. Disregarding the wetness entirely, he made his way to the middle where all the fairies floated, and as he did so, most eyes trained on him; the others disregarded him completely, as if he were not even present.

He hesitated on how he should proceed. How did one approach a fairy exactly? His knowledge of them was unfortunately slim, and he didn't know whether they spoke the same tongue or if they even processed the ability of speech. Their intelligence could not be disputed, however, so Link decided to wing it.

"Hello," he began uncertainly. "My name is—"

"We know who you are, Hero," a rich, entirely feminine voice interrupted him in a throaty purr.

Link started, glancing back at Zelda to see if she heard it as well, for the voice projected inside his head, not out in the open. Zelda's expressed remained unchanged, so he assumed not.

"You are the one called Link," another voice stated, this one sounding more masculine but no less poetic and lyrical. "We have been watching you."

"You have?" Link asked with more than a bit of shock and incredulousness. Zelda shot him a questioning look, and he gave her one in turn that clearly said, _I'll tell you later_. She nodded, and Link focused his attention back on the fairies.

"Most closely," the first one drawled. It reminded him of a cat, lazy and suggestive.

"Why? How?"

"My, this one has many questions," a third one observed wryly. It entered his consciousness with more wisdom than he thought possible; mentally, he almost sagged under the ancient force.

"Your life is most interesting, young one," the second one told him pleasantly, a hint of a smirk in his tone. "It has been a while since my curiosity has been piqued by a human."

Link frowned, having a very difficult time in keeping up with the conversation. It made no to sense to him. "I don't understand."

"Your destiny, and that of the princess's, directly ties to the land of Hyrule. Both of you shall play a large role in the event that transpire in the upcoming years," the old one stated kindly.

Link gaped at them, unable to form words. "Cat got your tongue?" The first chuckled lowly. "What, didn't realize we fairies were magical beings with the ability of foresight? Well, most of us."

"No, I didn't realize," he said at last.

He imagined them studying him closely, although none of them paid any outward sign of acknowledging him. "We do not involve ourselves in the way of the world; it is too risky to change events," the old one murmured. "However, we have decided to become an ally to you and yours, Hero. Whenever you meet one of our kind, we will aid you."

A fairy approached and began circling him. Instantly, a rush of warmth crashed into him. His injured skin itched as if a million bugs crawled underneath his flesh, and he gritted his teeth to resist the urge to savagely claw at himself. Link watched in fascination as the burn on his forearm slowly vanished to be replaced with healthy pink skin. The others, too, soon disappeared.

After the healing was completed, he flexed his right hand, of which the back had been slashed by a particularly vicious keese. He felt stronger, stronger than he ever had, and ready to take on the world.

"Thank you." Though the words were hardly sufficient considering they just saved him weeks of healing, his tried to show his sincerity through the tone of his voice and his eyes.

"Take heed, Hero," the second one urged him seriously, voice dipping lower. "The cost for healing is monumental for us. We can heal but once before we must rest, and sometimes it takes months before we are able to do so once more. Do not take this gift for granted."

Link promised he wouldn't. A fairy agreed to be captured in a bottle for him to take, and it would heal him in even the most grievous instances so long as vital organs weren't destroyed. Link realized what he had been given, and it touched him deeply. He took his leave of them feeling very strange.

He waited until they had exited the fairy fountain and had gained some distance before relaying his conversation with the three fairies. Zelda remained silence throughout and when she had finished, she had a particular expression in her face.

"I figured the fairies had more abilities than credited," she informed him matter-of-factly, shrugging off that tidbit. "While I am not shocked they feel you important—"

"—and you as well," he reminded her. The idea of their lives being intertwined with fate delighted him immensely, though the fairies hadn't revealed much on how and why or even if it were the case.

"—yes, myself included, I am rather surprised they have been watching you. That, coupled with the fact that they offered aid to you, implies far greater inferences than anticipated."

They lapsed into silence, both deep in thought. Link honestly hadn't a clue what it implied, but he could practically see the thoughts swirling around in her head.

"There is something I find odd," Link said, wondering if it should be brought up at all. It was largely insignificant, but it nagged at something inside him.

"Hmm?" She made a small absent sound for him to continue.

He hesitated a moment before forging ahead. "They referred to me as 'hero' several times, as if it were a title and not a passing acknowledgement of the things I've done."

She mulled that over, her attention centered on that. "Hmm. Interesting. It seems a deliberate use of the word."

"Definitely deliberate."

"Many infamous men have held that particular title in the past, although it has always been in connection with another name," she said musingly. "Alfred the Hero; he was a nobleman who saved a whole village from a hoard of peahats. The Hero of the Greenlake prevented a foul chemical that causes paralysis and eventual death from entering Greenlake, thus saving countless lives. The Masked Hero was a champion of the weak and defenseless, swooping in unexpectedly whenever there was danger. Once unmasked, 'he' turned out to be a woman of fiery red hair, much to everyone's amazement. The Hero of time, which I do not know much about unfortunately, just that the title has been held by many and is shrouded in mystery and intrigue."

The latter sent a whisper of recognition, barely audible and entirely incomprehensible, through his mind, the barest of touches. It spoke to something deep within him. He had heard it before somewhere… but where? Perhaps in a book or one of the Great Deku Tree's history lessons?

Though he tried to push it aside and ignore the nagging feeling, it became increasingly persistent, and as a result, he only caught brief snatches of what Zelda said as she continued to inform him of other heroes of the past, oblivious to his waning attention. He finally wrenched himself way as she finished with, "Ultimately, more context is needed to effectively derive their meaning."

Link murmured his agreement, firmly resolving to lock the nagging behind an iron cage—and what's exactly what he did.

The arrival back to the exterior of Hyrule Castle Town and the departure of the woods took him by surprise, too absorbed in his own thoughts.

"What shall we do now, return to the Castle?" The hopeful expression on her face communicated her desire to do anything but. He was of a similar mind, but the idea of going to the Marketplace as promised soured in his mouth.

"How about we find a spot to watch the sunset?" It wouldn't happen for another hour or so, though.

Zelda lit up, beaming at him, and he knew it had been a good idea. "That sounds perfect," she told him, trying (and utterly failing) to contain her excitement. Link hid a smile.

The walk across Hyrule Field was pleasant. Halfway across, Zelda turned to him mischievously and stunned him by declaring, "Fancy a race?"

Before he could answer, she had gathered her skirts in her fist and sprinted off. "Hey!" he called, feigning indignation. "No fair!" He gave chase, and although his legs were longer and he faster, she still had the advantage and beat him in the end. She was faster than she looked.

Panting and clutching at the stitch in her side, she teased, "And what do I win as my prize?"

Link, doubled over in attempt to catch his breath, spotted a golden buttercup nearby, and he plucked it up. Going down on one knee like the gallant knights in the books he read, he raised his present. "Though it does not compare to your beauty, I humbly offer this flower."

His action took Zelda aback. "Oh, Link," she breathed. "Thank you." She tenderly caressed the petals, as if they were spun of sugar and the most precious thing she had ever seen. Taking the flower from her, he carefully removed her scarf and placed it in her hair, the rich colors complimenting each other nicely. "Perfect."

Her hand gingerly touched the flower, and she rewarded him with a bright smile, her eyes sparkling with happiness. His heart skipped a beat at the sight.

They chose a hill that overlooked the expanse of the field, a wide-open plain of verdant green grass that swayed in the wind like a dancer. They settled themselves down and got comfortable, close enough he could feel her heat radiating against his side.

"Hyrule's beauty never ceases to amaze me," she remarked, her face upturned towards the sky, a peaceful smile curving her lips. The sun danced across her features, fondly caressing them. "I am grateful to have a chance to make a difference in this land."

"You'll make a wonderful queen one day." He glanced away lest he be caught staring.

"I fear you honor me too much. There is much I have yet to learn." She then smiled and changed the subject, requesting, "Tell me how you obtained the Goron's Ruby, for I am sure it is fascinating."

Readily compliant, he launched into his tale, leaving nothing out. Zelda proved to be an excellent audience, alternatingly cheering or gasping with shock as the situation dictated. At one point, as he depicted his battle with a lizalfo, she gripped his arm tightly and didn't release it until the danger passed, leaving behind small half-crescent shaped indentations where her nails had dug in. Link greedily basked in her praised and attentions as if he were a starving man and her offerings were a grand feast. Though he would never admit it, he perhaps exaggerated some bits, though not many and nothing too extreme.

"You are very brave, Link," she told him seriously, a look of awe on her face.

The tips of his ears burned in embarrassment and pleasure. Link cleared his throat. "Thank you, but I just did what I had to, did what was right." He enjoyed being able to help others, but there were far more skillful and capable than he.

"And modest!" She laughed, and the sound was like music to his ears. He wanted to hear it more often.

Several brilliant colors such as pink and purple began to streak the sky with their paint; it gradually grew in intensity as the sun made its evening descent.

"It is absolutely splendid," Zelda breathed in wonderment. "I have seen the sunset from the castle of course, but never like this." She suddenly turned to him. "Thank you."

Link raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I do not remember the last time I enjoyed myself this much, or the last time I felt this free and light. Today will always hold a special place in my heart."

Link smiled, feeling giddy at those words. He was glad, because today meant a lot to him as well, more than he could possible articulate. "I'm glad. I enjoyed it, too." Zelda hesitated, and Link prompted softly, "What is it?"

"Also, thank you for… being my friend." Her fingers randomly picked at a stray thread on her dress absently, unconscious of doing so. As if suddenly realizing her actions, she abruptly stopped and clasped her hands demurely in her lap. "I have never really had a friend before. Impa has been my only true companion, and while I cherish her greatly, it does become a bit lonely at times."

It all made sense. The loneliness in her had reached out to his own, tugging at something that went beyond words. It connected them more tangibly than physical ties ever could.

"Tell me," he urged gently, seeing the pain in her eyes. His own heart went out to her.

"There were always children around the palace," she began, fidgeting in a way she rarely did, "but I never felt anything in common with them. Because I was royalty, so much more was expected of more, and from the very beginning, I was trained in the ways of decorum. To me, the children running and shouting were uncouth and puerile."

_Using words such as uncouth and puerile could be why you have nothing in common with those your age, _he thought in amusement, wondering just how far advanced her vocabulary was. He himself hadn't even heard the words before, but he could infer their meaning nevertheless.

She glanced down, shielding her eyes from view. "I wanted nothing to do with them, but at the same time, I always envied them and desired to join as well but did not know how. I just knew not how to relate."

"You relate to me just fine," he pointed out.

"So you are correct." Zelda looked at him as if she were seeing him for the first time. "Perhaps you are different," she settled on. "Conversing with you and being with you does not feel so alien."

In a move that shocked Link, she leaned over, bridging the distance between the two of them, and placed a kiss on his cheek, her soft lips warm against his skin. "Thank you for giving me something I have never experienced." It was murmured close to his ear, and it sent shivers down his spine, his flesh breaking out in tiny bumps.

His whole face flamed bright red as he blushed—it felt like it was on _fire _with an inferno of heat. He stuttered out something, but even he could not decipher the words. Feeling like a fool, Link mentally cursed himself and his stupidity.

Zelda chuckled lowly, and thankfully, he didn't sense she was laughing at him per say. "We should return to the castle. Many beasts are wont to roam these fields at night," she commented, and then added, "Plus, I am sure my absence has been noted at this point."

Link shoved to his feet and offered a hand to help Zelda up. She flashed him a smile and accepted. "Do you think they're angry?"

"I am not sure. However, I do not think I care much in this instance. I have always done what is right and proper; perhaps it is time to do what I wish for once."

He glanced at her with surprise and respect. Link agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly. From what he had seen and gathered, she was too altruistic at times, putting those around her above herself no matter the situation. He admired that, even if he knew it would only bring her down eventually.

Anger, it turned out, was not an appropriate word. Impa was beside herself with fury when Zelda reappeared, and she wasted no time in telling Zelda how foolish her actions had been.

"You could have been hurt," she snapped, her red eyes flashing with anger. It made them even more menacing, if possible. Link had the feeling the women didn't lose her temper often, and he saw seeing a rare occurrence of just that. "This is the most thoughtless thing you have ever done in your life. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was in no harm. I had Link with me," Zelda countered calmly. Link shrunk back as Impa's gaze whipped to him, and in that instant, he prayed for the ground to swallow him whole. Why had he ever thought this to be a good idea?

"I hardly think two children are a match for several beasts." Impa exhaled sharply through her nose, her eyes closed as if she were trying hard to retain her composure. "Promise me you won't go off like that again."

"I promise." Zelda then quickly changed the subject. "Does Father know?"

Impa stared a moment before answering. "No. I told him you were tired and were sleeping when he questioned your absence at dinner."

"Thank you, Impa." Her voice melted around the words, holding obvious affection for the woman.

"I won't do it again," Impa warned and left her with that thought.

Blowing out a breath, Zelda turned to Link. "I apologize for that."

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking—" he hastened to counter, but she cut him off sharply.

"Do not ever apologize for the wonderful day we had, because I refuse to feel sorry. I am not." Upon his reluctant nod, she continued. "Impa and I are taking a trip to Lon Lon Ranch tomorrow. Would you like to accompany us?"

Link hesitated, not wanting the magnitude of Impa's wrath directed towards him. "Will Impa mind?"

Zelda gave a mischievous smile. "Let me worry about Impa. I will see you tomorrow."

She leaned close and hugged him. It took a moment to process the action, too stunned to do much, and once his brain did, he wrapped his arms around her, and she made a small sound of content. She pulled away too soon for his liking and left him standing there like a statue, glancing back over her shoulder to throw him a smile.

Oh, the things she did to him. She confused him like no other, and yet he couldn't get enough.


	6. Chapter 5

"You want me to what?" Link asked in disbelief, gawking at the beast in front of him with apprehension. It was quite large and had a nasty set of teeth…

Zelda laughed at him. "Surely you are not afraid of a _horse_," she teased, eyes twinkling as she petted her own mount with a loving hand. The animal leaned into the touch, nuzzling her hand. His, on the other hand, utterly ignored him, too busy grazing to pay any attention.

"Not afraid," he countered a bit defensively. "_Wary_. I've never ridden a horse. There's no need for them in the forest." Oxen were used for heavy lifting and pulling they could not do themselves.

"I shall teach you. I am an excellent instructor. Never fear."

She gave him such a bright, hopeful expression he couldn't help but reluctantly agree, albeit eyeing the horse distastefully as if it would attack at any moment. Though he knew it to be irrational, the animals frightened him slightly—perhaps due to the sheer unfamiliarity of them.

Zelda turned out to be a superb rider and a brilliant teacher, never becoming impatient or frustrated when he failed to pick up a concept as quickly as predicted. He watched in fascination as she smoothly mounted and steered her mare around, trotting sever paces away to demonstrate how to properly control the reigns and control the direction, making it look effortless the whole time.

At times, he envied her natural elegance, as he was more clumsy than graceful. As Navi often explained, it would take time to grow into his arms and legs, which seemed to lengthen at an alarming rate—growth spurts, she called it.

She easily slid off and turned to him expectantly. "See? It is very easy. Are you ready to try?"

_No, I'm really not. _Not wanting to look like a coward, he pasted a grin on his face, thinking how bad he was at it. "Ready as I'll ever be."

As she held the horse still and murmured soothingly to it, he copied her actions, firmly placed his foot in the leather stirrup, and hoisted himself up. He almost face-planted when his leg, the intentions being to swing it over, got caught on seemingly nothing. Ungraceful did not even begin to cover it.

Scowling irritably, he finally righted himself in the saddle. Zelda, he noticed with gratitude, withheld her laughter and any possible mocking commentary. She observed the whole spectacle silently.

Upon her command, he urged the horse forward, and as it obeyed, he started at the new, alien swaying sensation. It was... uncomfortable.

She taught him the basics such as how to steer, stop and tricks he could do with his knees. Overall, he learned a lot, more than he ever expected to know about horses, but he was glad to be back on his feet once more.

"That was...interesting," he settled on as Zelda led him inside and to the kitchens. Their departure wasn't scheduled for another hour.

"Can I get anything for you, Princess?" a round woman with gray hair asked, the corners of her eyes crinkling as if she had laughed a lot and often in her lifetime.

"No, thank you, Maureen. We are just going to pilfer some food, and get out of the way." Zelda smiled at the older woman, clearly on friendly terms.

"All right then. You call me if you change your mind."

Link followed Zelda as she navigated her way around the kitchen, weaving through the people bustling about to prepare for the morning meal. Grabbing a strip of cloth, she handled it to him to carry, and she filled it up with bread, fruit, cheese and a waterskin, talking to random people the entire time. While she might not have gotten along well with people her own age, she conversed and joked easily with these adults.

Satisfied, she bade them farewell, thanking them, and then led Link to the dining room. Smaller than the great hall, where it was said several hundred could dine beside one another, it was no less luxurious, with a grand mahogany table and impressive artwork. There, they sat and ate breakfast. The occasional servant walked through the room, but for the most part, they were left alone and to their own devices.

Afterwards, Zelda made a strange request of him. "Link, would you please come with me? There is someone I would like you to meet."

He didn't know whom she could possibly want him to meet, but he complied nevertheless. "Yes, of course."

She took him down deeper into the castle, giving a quick tour along the way. Explaining the purpose of each room and supplying the occasional background tidbit, her voice filled the empty space, and he absorbed every word, thinking how he could listen to her forever and be content with nothing more.

Eventually she marched up to a set of double austere doors with two guards flanking the entryway. Before she even came to a halt, they opened the doors in perfect unison. "Princess," they greeted, their voices blending seamlessly.

"I thank you, gentlemen." She flashed them a grateful smile and entered the room. Link, after glancing hesitantly at the soldiers, followed suit. Once inside, he instantly recognized the room, though he had only glanced it once very briefly.

The throne room.

Seeing it in person was even grander than seeing it outside from the window in the courtyard. When he glanced inside, Ganondorf had been kneeling before the throne. This time, the king sat behind a tasteful oak desk in the right side of the room, studying several scrolls before him. When they entered, he glanced up and beamed when he spotted Zelda, his handsome face breaking into a smile.

"My wonderful daughter," he greeted warmly, bringing her close and kissing the top of her head as she hugged him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Zelda motioned for Link approach, and he obeyed, swallowing thickly in nervousness. To describe meeting the king of Hyrule as intimidating was an understatement to say the least. His heart hammered, and he prayed neither of them saw or heard the raging thump.

"Father, this is Link, a very special friend of mine," Zelda introduced, and the king scrutinized him closely. Link fought the urge to squirm under the intense gaze, insanely hoping the king approved of him. "He is the one from the Forest."

The king turned his attention back to his daughter. "Zelda," he said, and firm authority coated his tone, "I've told you those dreams mean nothing. They are not prophecies of the future, and no one is in danger. Do you understand that?"

Zelda deflated slightly, drawing into herself a bit. Link thought it strange the king failed to notice. "Yes, Father, I understand." Link saw her father's disbelief hurt Zelda and he wanted to gather her up to make it better, but he didn't dare touch her.

"I _am _from the Forest, Your Majesty," Link heard himself say before he could bite back the words.

The king raised an eyebrow, clearly dubious. "You're from the Forest?"

"I lived there for ten years before leaving," Link answered a bit defiantly, surprising himself. Perhaps he felt the need to be Zelda's champion. He almost added, _The Great Deku Tree told me to seek out the Princess of Destiny, _but he restrained that impulse, sure that would be too far.

"Interesting," the king mused, his expression thoughtful. "A Kokiri leaving the Forest."

"Zelda," Impa called from the doorway. "Are you and Link ready to leave? We need to be off."

Zelda turned to face her caretaker. "Yes. We are coming. Father, I shall see you later." She motioned to Link and he fell in step beside her.

"Wait!" the king called, and they both froze. "Impa, I also need you to go to Lake Hylia. The healer requires an herb from the Dr. Cien there."

Zelda's hopefully expression vanished like a wisp of smoke. She resumed walking, her stride quicker and more forceful than before. Link hurried along beside her, and once out in the hallway, he silently slipped his hand into hers. Without even glancing at him, she tightened her hold and accepted the comfort.

Impa joined them a moment later. "Zelda, go up to your room and pack the clothing you'll need. We're going to be a few days." She waited until Zelda acquiesced and then left them there with the instructions of meeting her at the stables when finished.

Up in her room, Zelda instantly went to her dresser and began rustling around.

"Zelda," Link said, and waited until she finally turned around to continue, wanting to look at her beautiful face. "I'm sorry your father doesn't believe you. He'll see in a bit, and then he'll be forced to accept the truth."

His parents remained a mystery to him, a gaping hole he constantly sought to fill. The woman in his dreams, the one who fled danger, was his mother—Link had no way of proving it, but he felt it in his bones. Therefore, he could only imagine what it was like to have a parent and for them not to believe their child.

"You are right, of course." She gave him a sad smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I know my father loves me with all his heart, but for once, I would like to come first."

Without giving it much thought, Link opened his arms, and in the next instant, Zelda filled them. He hugged her close, breathing in the sweet scent he was coming to associate with comfort and happiness. Link wished he could bottle it and take it everywhere with him, even if that was a disturbing idea.

Zelda pulled away, and this time, her smile was genuine. "Let me pack and then we shall head out."

She tugged out a burlap sack and stuffed it with random items, not with dresses as he expected but with tunics and leggings—practical items, as she explained, that staining dirt mattered not on the journey.

"I believe I am going to change quickly," she stated, and Link was certain he heard her incorrectly until she picked out a light pair of grey tights and a purple tunic.

"I'll just step outside," he murmured quickly and hastened to flee. Zelda's voice stopped him as he reached for the doorknob.

"There is no need."

She ducked behind a screen in the corner and began to change. Link, awkward and embarrassed, tried to focus on anything but the dark silhouette stripping, though she drew his eyes like a shining beacon in the dark.

"Have you been to Lon Lon Ranch before?" she asked casually as her dress fell in a puddle on the ground.

_She's naked back there_, he thought dazedly, his eyes widened as if he could see the entire picture. The silhouette was of soft (albeit fairly slim) curves, very different from his sharp angles. Her hair cascaded down her back uninhibited, a flowing waterfall of silk.

Link cleared his throat, his body feeling oddly tingly and tight all of the sudden. "No." When it emerged rough, he silently swore and cleared his throat once more. "I haven't been, but I've seen it from a distance when coming to the Castle."

"It is a lovely place," she informed him, pulling on the leggings. "We get most of our horses from there, as they breed the best in the land, apart from the warhorses of the Gerudos."

A second later Zelda emerged fully clothed and donned a cloak of ebony and leather boots that reached up to her knee. The look was completed by tying her long hair back in a tight bun. Finished, she presented herself to him, spreading her arms out, and inquired anxiously, "Do I look ridiculous? I have only worn pants a few times in my life."

"You could never look ridiculous." Link honestly believed that. Even if Zelda wore a shapeless, colorless potato sack, her beauty would still shine through. "You look pretty regardless."

Link caught a flush of pink on her cheeks before she ducked her head. "You are too generous, Link." Though she brushed it aside, he saw how the compliment pleased her.

Impa waited in the stables by the time they arrived, meticulously double-checking the saddles of the horses and making sure everything was properly packed. She briefly glanced up to acknowledge their presence and promptly returned to her task.

"Good, you're here," she stated, finishing up. Standing, she brushed herself off. "We're about to be off. Are you two ready?"

After confirming they were indeed ready, they promptly saddled up and departed the Castle. A quick stop at the Inn gained Link some extra clothing, and then the party set off for Lon Lon Ranch.

The sky was a clear blue, with nary a cloud to mar the perfection. The early morning sun gradually rose, beating down upon the earth pleasantly. The pace set was leisurely, and after a bit, Link actually found the ride not enjoyable but not dislikable either. Zelda and Impa both appeared at complete ease, at one with their horses and the nature around them.

Several hours passed. Zelda and Link conversed sporadically, alternating between silence and words. Impa for the most part declined to join in, remaining mute the whole time—something that did not surprise Link, as Impa was a laconic woman at heart.

They met no other travelers on the kingsroad, and by noon, Lon Lon Ranch with its stone walls came into view at last. Though the ride hadn't been bad in any sense of the word, Link was glad once his feet hit solid ground once more—so glad he considered dropped down and kissing the rich earth. The sensation of swaying continued even when he dismounted, as if he were still in the saddle; it made walking a bit awkward.

The owner waited at the entrance to merrily greet them, his ruddy face beaming at them. Link wondered how much spirits he had partaken in within the last several hours. "Princess Zelda!" he boomed, and, taking her hand, he kissed the back of it.

Zelda's smiled but Link noticed a certain tightness to it, nearly unnoticeable, as if she didn't relish the physical contact. Talon remained oblivious, as Zelda intended. "Talon, as always, it is truly a pleasure to see you," she greeted smoothly, drawing her hand away.

Talon welcomed Impa and then Link in turn, looking surprised to see him but enthused nevertheless. They had met once more, when Link first came to the Castle. Talon had fallen asleep outside while delivering milk and Link had woken him, much to Talon's gratitude. Link wondered if he had suffered the wrath of his daughter, Malon, for being late. Link had met her shortly before Talon and he found her to be delightfully eccentric.

Talon ushered them inside, chattering the whole time. Link noticed one of the workers—Ingo, he later discovered—keep throwing contemptuous glances at his employer. Link could almost see the disdain he emitted in palpable waves, but Talon seemed to take no notice, affectionately clapping Ingo on the shoulder with a bit more force than necessary.

Impa and Talon departed to talk business—milk and mounts from what Link gathered—which left Link and Zelda on their own.

"I would like to go see the horses in the corral," Zelda said, and though Link abhorred the idea of seeing another horse so soon, he complied because he knew it would please her.

Inside the circular corral in the heart of the ranch roamed more than a dozen horses and foals, along with just as many cows. Most of them milled around lazily, casually grazing and lounging, but a couple ran the length of the corral, their powerful muscles bunching with every stride of their powerful legs. The sight left Link breathless, even if he didn't particularly enjoy the animals.

As Link and Zelda approached, he noticed a small figure in the middle of the corral. Squinting, Link spotted a person with long flaming red hair. _Malon. _

Taking Zelda's hand, Link tugged her along with him, urging, "Come with me."

Malon was singing, Link discovered once closer. A beautiful melody effortlessly poured out of her mouth, sweet and lethargic, reminding him of lazy days spent outside. The simple white dress Malon wore was frayed at the bottom and dirt smudged her cheek, but far from unkempt, she looked happy and pretty. Her red hair flowed down her back unbound, complete with several tangles.

The cadence ceased as she spotted them. Her face split into a wide smile, and she exclaimed happily, "Oh, it's the fairy boy again!" She flung herself into his arms, and Link barely managed to keep them both upright. His arms closed around her to steady them, awkwardly returning the hug. "I heard that you found my dad!" She pulled away and beamed at him. "How did you like the castle? Did you see the princess? Dad came home in a hurry after you found him." She said all this very fast, and as a result, the syllables meshed indiscriminately. Link understood every other word.

Malon giggled, and Link discovered he detested the sound of a giggling girl. Zelda never giggled; her laugh was smooth and silky, reminding him of music and sunshine.

"Er, Malon, allow me to introduce you to Princess Zelda," Link rushed ahead before she could begin speaking again.

The fiery redhead then turned her attention to Zelda, who stood back watching the whole spectacle with reservation. The two girls took a moment in order to examine one another, and as they did so, Link was struck with how very different they were. Zelda was cool and collected, always logical, whereas Malon was impulsive and a bit wild.

"It's nice to meet ya!" Malon told Zelda warmly, not bothering with decorum as most did when speaking to the crowned princess.

"The pleasure is all mine, Malon." The two girls shook hands just as a small foal wandered up to Malon.

"Oh yeah, I have to introduce you to my friend, fairy boy. She's this horse. Her name is Epona. Isn't she cute?"

He had to admit Epona was pretty. With an auburn body and shocking white mane, her coloring was odd but it was the most beautiful pairing he had ever seen.

"It seems Epona is afraid of you, fairy boy," Malon observed with disappointment as Epona shied away and fled.

Link himself strangely felt a twinge of disappointment, but quickly pushed it aside.

"My mother composed that song from before. Isn't it nice? Let's sing together." She looked at him so expectantly it was difficult to decline. He grudgingly brought out his ocarina and allowed Malon to teach him her song. Her voice combined with the ocarina created a lovely tune, and Link enjoyed playing once started.

The song caused the miraculous to happen: Epona approached him, and after brief hesitation, she nudged him in the side with her nose, silently urging him to pet her. Lifting his hand in awe, he stroked the velvety nose, amazed at the interaction.

"That song was Epona's Song," Malon informed him, pleased. "She's grown fond of you, fairy boy!"

Link hardly heard. So absorbed in the horse, he barely even noticed when Zelda breathed, "Oh, she is splendid."

Link's piercing blue eyes met larger liquid brown ones, and in then, he saw intelligence and compassion to rival any human's. Something passed between them, something tangible and baffling. He felt an unexplainable pull towards the horse, as if she were a long lost friend whom he had known all his life.

Without him realizing it, he gained, in that moment, a lifelong companion.

After four hours and a brief respite, the brief trip to the ranch concluded, and Impa, Zelda and Link departed for the next location in their journey. The distance between Lon Lon Ranch and Lake Hylia could not be traversed in the remaining daylight hours, and so once dusk descended, they stopped for the night and made camp.

Impa chose a defendable location, one that monsters rarely traversed, and she obliged the young princess's wishes, as Zelda preferred camping as opposed to staying at an inn. After catching a few wild hares, Impa built a fire and cooked a warm dinner. The bread and delicious meat were eaten in silence.

Each spread out a bedroll, and Impa doused the fire, as the balmy night was warm enough to not need it.

As soon as Link heard Impa's breathing slow, signaling sleep, he spoke softly into the darkness. "Zelda, are you awake?"

Several moments passed without an answer, and Link was about to roll over, disappointed, and sleep when she finally responded. "Yes, I have not yet fallen asleep."

Link hesitated and then tentatively whispered, "Are you upset with me?"

All evening she had been terse with him, whether intentional or not, and that was very unlike her. It was different from her pensive moods, when she became deeply lost in thought. No, this was as if she were upset with him, and Link didn't understand why. It perplexed and hurt him, had been eating away at him all evening. Many times, he cast his mind around for some sort of explanation and came up empty every time.

Once again, her answer was long in coming. "No," she settled on at last.

However, that did nothing to convince Link. Perhaps Zelda sensed that, for she sighed; the sound of rustling met his ears, followed by soft footsteps, and then the shifting of his bedroll. Frowning, he lifted the cover without question, and she slid in beside him. The space offered slim room but the two of them fit in nicely.

Her warmth rushed over him like a hot bath as she settled down beside him, turning to face him.

"I apologize for my abhorrent behavior," she whispered, and her breath caressed his cheek.

"I don't understand." Raising a hand, he brushed the hair away from her face, marveling at how soft it was. Gaining confidence when she remained in place without pulling away, Link ran his hand through it. Letting out a sigh, her eyes drifted closed, which he took to be a good sign.

"I do not either, not really." She shifted closer, humming a little in pleasure. Smiling, Link continued, liking the chance to touch her and for her to enjoy as much as he did. "It is just… when I saw…"

Link frowned. "Was it Malon?" Although, he couldn't fathom how Malon could've upset her. The young farm girl had been nothing but charming, albeit a bit chatty and overwhelming at times.

Almost imperceptibly, she nodded once. "Yes, I suppose…" Zelda halted, and the next words came from her with the utmost reluctance, her loathing of admitting such a thing very clear. "I suppose I was a bit jealous."

Before he could stop himself, Link snorted in amusement.

Zelda's eyes shot open, and she threw him a glare. "You think that is _funny_?"

"No, no," Link quickly countered, knowing he was in dangerous territory. Her indignation was a bit funny, though he would never admit it. "I just don't see why you had anything to be jealous of."

Several heartbeats passed before she spoke again. "It is silly. Forget all about it. We are fine."

She made to leave, but Link caught her arm and tugged her back down, refusing to allow her to get up. "No, stay," he insisted, his tone resembling a plea, and didn't relax his hold until she settled back down, however grudgingly. "I'm sorry, for making you feel the need to get up and for making you feel jealous."

Zelda blew out a puff of air and scooted closer once more. Their legs tangled together under the cover. "It is not your fault but mine alone. When she hugged you and conversed so familiar, I felt very jealous for a reason I cannot explain."

Link imagined the situation reversed, and the image bothered him. He absurdly wanted to be the only one hugging her, the only one to whom she confessed her secrets. Her jealous made sense put in that context.

"Like I said, you have nothing to be jealous of." Link struggled to put his thoughts and feelings into words, as he didn't entirely understand them himself, too complex and foreign. "It's just… When I think of you, I think of sunshine and beauty and excitement. When I think of Malon, I think of horses and farms. Really, no one makes me feel like you do."

Once it was out of his mouth, it seemed pitifully inadequate, and he mentally cringed, chastising its own stupidity. Zelda, however, gave him a soft smile, one that made his stomach flip.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course."

She shifted even closer, so close he could've counted her long eyelashes if he wished. His heart reacted, beating much quicker, as if he'd ran a league without stopping. He swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"Link." He loved how smoothly his name rolled off her tongue, a sweet nothing meant only for him.

"Zelda," he murmured.

She searched his face—for what, he didn't know. She must have found what something, for she leaned in and brushed her lips across his, quick and as feathery-light as butterfly wings. Link's breath stuttered in his throat as he processed the shock of that action. He gaped at her, not knowing how to react.

She looked shocked at her own actions. Eyes wide, her hand came up to finger her lips, as if the sensation of the kiss lingered.

"I… am sorry. I should not have done that." She shook her head as if to clear it. Her voice emerged rougher than normal, a raspy quality he found intriguing. "I do not know what came over me. Many people show their affection that way, and I simply thought to try it…" She trailed off, her nervousness palpable as she stammered.

The kiss affected Link deeply. It wasn't gross or unappealing as he expected but rather interesting, and it made his whole body tingle, down to the very tips of his toes. Heat infused his skin, creating an inferno within him. It didn't make sense, but he didn't stop to question it.

Lightly cupping her cheek with a trembling hand, he kissed her. It was perhaps a bit awkward and while longer than the last, it was still brief. When they broke away, she smiled, her whole face lighting up.

They chatted a bit before sleep. Zelda remained beside him, but she twisted to the other side, with her back to him. Link, unable to bare the distance, wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close so that she fit against him like a puzzle piece. Nuzzle down into his embrace, she soon fell asleep, her breathing deep and even.

In slumber, she resembled an angel, so painfully beautiful and innocent. Her hair, tumbled from its confines, created a halo around her head, completing the picture.

As Link watched her sleep, he thought of how important she had come to be in just a short period. Now, he couldn't—and didn't want—to imagine his life without her in it.

* * *

Author's note: I apologize for the delay when updating. Finals kicked my ass majorly. Thankfully, I should make the Dean's List, so that's all I really cared about. Now that I'm on winter break, updates should more frequently. I have chapter six to write and then I already have seven and eight finished, along with part of nine. So, the next few days will ensure a plethora of chapters hopefully. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and review recently. I appreciate it more than words could ever articulate!


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning, Impa woke them just after dawn when a chill hung heavily in the air. She refrained from commenting about their sleeping position, but Link thought he spotted her lips twitching in a knowing smile. He wondered what that meant, and where her thoughts on the matter laid.

After eating a light breakfast, they packed up camp and set off. Link's sore body pained him a bit from the previous ride, but it soon faded as the hours drug by. Riding the horse became almost enjoyable. Hyrule was truly breathtaking, and being out in the open with the wind at his back made everything better. Link often missed nature while at Castle Town, as at one point he had been accustomed to simplicity of the Forest.

As they rode, Zelda schooled him on the political forces within Hyrule and beyond, and as Link listened to all the greed and power struggles, he became increasingly shocked and troubled. One of the benefits of living in the Forest was that he remained free from the outside political strife. The disadvantage was now he possessed no knowledge in that area, putting him at a distinct disadvantage.

"Father has given them land to secure the treaty, but they remain rebellious and—" Zelda was saying when Impa cut her off.

"Silence!" Impa commanded sharply, her voice cracking through the air like a whip. Coming to a halt, her keen eyes surveyed the surrounding land urgently, searching for something.

"I do not hear anything," Zelda whispered softly to Link, nearly inaudible. He heard, nevertheless.

Link, however, caught what Impa did: a quiet scratching nearby. He failed to pinpoint the source though. "There's a monster somewhere close."

Zelda's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't appear frightened in the least. She placed complete trust in Impa to keep her safe—and, Link liked to think, a bit of faith in him as well.

Impa dismounted, smoothly sliding from her mount. "Stay here." With that directive, she stalked away, slipping out twin daggers as she did so, her steps light and meticulously controlled. Link envied that fluidity and grace.

Impa vanished from sight over a ridge, and Zelda grasped his arm in a viselike grip, anxiously worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "What if she cannot handle the beast on her own?"

Link doubted that, but he dismounted and urged Zelda to do the same nevertheless. "Let's go make sure she's all right then."

With his left hand, he cautiously drew his knife, and with the other, he held her hand. She threw him a grateful look, and together, they rushed after Impa. Link and Zelda found her just as she carefully knelt beside a fallen monster.

She glanced up as they neared, and surprisingly beckoned them closer, showing no signs of being angry that they defiled her orders. "Both of you, come here. Do you know what this is?"

Zelda shook her head, staring at the beast with a frown. Link, however, had fought them in the past, and was very familiar with them. "That's a red tektite."

The noise coming from it resembled a high-pitched squeaking, and Link suspected it was the equivalent of a human whimper of pain. A knife wound stretched across its back, purple blood leaking from the injury to form a dark pool on the ground below it.

"This will be a good lesson, I'm afraid," she stated grimly, as the tektite's legs began to twitch erratically. "Someone battled this tektite and then left it here to die without properly killing it. Though it is a beast and I don't fault anyone for protecting themselves, causing anything—be it human or beast—to suffer is unnecessary and repugnant."

Zelda's lips tightened into a thin line, her body as taut as a bowstring. Link knew her tender heart rebelled at the idea of anything suffering needlessly, and he wondered if she had gotten that from Impa.

Meeting each of their eyes in turn, Impa grasped her knife tightly and drew it firmly against the tektite's throat, putting it out of its misery. As blood sprayed in a crude imitation of a fountain, Zelda gasped and whirled around. Link, who was not bothered in the least, brought her into the safety of his arms, and shielded her from the view.

She clutched onto him with a sense of desperation, and the desire to protect her and shield her from every atrocity in the world reared up so strong it nearly felled him. If he could, Link would've captured the very stars in the night sky and given them to her.

Impa cleaned her knife and stood, glancing at Zelda with sympathetic eyes. "This is a cruel part of life, Zelda, one in which you cannot avoid," she told her not unkindly. With that, she trekked back to the horses.

Link stroked Zelda's back soothingly. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Even though she nodded, she didn't pull away immediately. Several heartbeats passed, and he just held her, content to wait. "I did not think that would affect me as much as it did," she admitted in a whisper. "Saving the world from beasts sounds great, but is not quite as glorious."

"No. It's not." He had learned that fairly quickly after leaving the Forest.

"How do you do it? It was not even my hand that slew the beast, and yet I feel as if it were."

Link sighed. "I don't think about it," he answered honestly. Sometimes it kept him up at night in truth, his hands burning as if blood still coated them and scorched his palms.

Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Or, I think about how I'm doing it to protect you, and that justifies it entirely in my mind."

Zelda pulled away and studied him closely. "I wonder sometimes if the burden placed upon you is too great a task."

His mind had never strayed in that direction, but it needed no consideration. "No," he instantly denied. "I willingly accepted this journey, and for better or worse, I'm in this for the long haul. I don't—and I never will—regret leaving the Forest."

She made a noncommittal sound from the back of her throat. "I suppose so." She still appeared troubled by the thought and by what they had just witnessed. "We should get back," she murmured after a moment.

The rest of the ride that day was overall uneventful. As the previous day, they stopped around dusk, made camp, and, after Impa hunted, ate dinner. Eventually, Impa took Link aside, and the somberness in those red eyes frightened him a bit.

"I want you to mark my next words very seriously," she began, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you listening carefully?"

"Yes." Listening extremely carefully and cautiously in fact.

"Zelda holds you in high esteem. I don't want to see her get disappointed, because she needs a true friend. However, I believe she has feelings for you that are far from platonic, and I suspect you feel much the same," Impa told him.

Link didn't bother denying it. While he couldn't necessarily name the feelings, the way he viewed Zelda differed from any other friend, in a completely different way.

"Never forget she is princess and will one day be queen… I fear she'll one day be put in the position where she must choose between you and her kingdom, and she, without a doubt, will choose you."

Link frowned. "I don't understand. Why would she have to choose between me and the kingdom?"

"You'll understand in time," she said simply, somewhat enigmatically. "What I'm saying is don't make her choose, because that would destroy her. Keep that in mind as the years pass."

It made no sense to Link, but he agreed nevertheless. To make Zelda choose between him and her kingdom was a farfetched idea to him, as he couldn't imagine ever being in a situation like that. Her role as ruler was the foremost importance, and he accepted that.

They returned to camp and the issue was never brought up again. That night, Zelda slipped into his bedroll once more, and Link slept better than he had in a long time.

.

ZLZL

.

As Link gazed out across the lake, he was rendered speechless from the beauty, never before having seen more than a small pond. This vast lake spanned as far as the eye could see, the water crystal blue and perfectly clean. It beckoned him closer, urging him to jump into its inviting depths and see what it felt like.

"I'm going to go see Dr. Cien. I'll return shortly," Impa stated and strode off in the direction of the scientist's laboratory to the east.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Zelda commented. She dropped to her haunches and unlaced her boots, slipping them off to carry them and her socks. When Link shot her a questioning look, she explained, "I enjoy the feeling of grass on my feet."

Link shrugged and followed suit. The warm grass felt pleasant against his feet and toes as they walked to the edge of the lake.

"How deep is it?" Link asked curiously, peering down into the lake. Several fish in varying sizes and color swam in the water, oblivious of the humans watching them.

"I do not know. Very deep." Zelda submerged her foot into the water. "It is a bit chilly, but it is a good chilly. Would you like to swim?"

Stunned by the suggestion, Link stared at her in order to discover if she japed or not. "Seriously?"

A wide grin split her face, mischievousness twinkling in her eyes. "Why not? I think it sounds like a wonderful idea."

"With all our clothes on?"

"Of course."

Link wondered for a moment how much he had changed Zelda, for he was sure she would've never done such a scandalous thing before. The thought delighted him in a way, to know he influenced her.

A smile very much like hers bloomed on his face, and he grabbed her hand. Realizing his intention, she laughed. Onto and down the submerged platform they went, jumping into the water at full speed. Link gasped as the coolness smacked him, every nerve cell protesting at that first initial shock.

He broke the surface with a gasp, and a second later, Zelda followed suit, her hair plastered to her face. She shoved it aside impatiently and beamed at Link.

Impulsively, he splashed her. Sputtering, she blinked in surprise for several long moments.

"You are going to wish you had not done that," she warned him, and promptly started a water fight, placing her hands on his shoulders and using all her weight to force him under the water.

The game ended in a stalemate, with both of them panting and tired but thoroughly happy. Just as Link made to get out with Zelda, he spotted something that caught his eye. Something shiny gleamed from the bottom of the lake, just a few feet under where Link treaded water.

"Are you coming?" Zelda tossed over her shoulder as she swam for the shore.

"In a minute," Link called, curious as to what it was. "There's something here."

Taking a deep breath, he ducked under the water and kicked his way to the bottom. Halfway there, his lungs began protesting the abuse, screaming for oxygen, but he ignored the burn and kicked harder. His hand closed around the cool glass, and he nearly cheered in victory. Flipping himself around, he desperately made for the surface.

The first sputtering gasp filled his lungs with wonderfully delicious air, and it was better than anything he had ever experienced.

Suddenly exhausted, he swam for the bank, thankful for the solid ground once there. He splashed over to Zelda, examining his find along the way.

"What is inside it?" Zelda asked, peering curiously at it.

"A letter of some sort," Link answered absently.

Someone had obviously gone through a lot of trouble to leave the letter there, as it was securely stoppered leaving the letter dry and unharmed. Popping the cork out of the bottom, Link, after drying his hands a bit, pulled out the rolled-up letter.

The message read, "Help me. I'm waiting for you inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly," with the signature of Ruto and the postscript of, "Don't tell my father!"

Nothing but the cry for help struck any chords of recognition within him. He showed the letter to Zelda, and inquired her thoughts on the matter.

She frowned. "This can be from none other than Princess Ruto of the Zoras." Upon Link's blank look, she patiently explained, "The aquatic Zoras hail from the northwest and have long since been allies to the throne, just as the Gorons have."

While that told Link little, he let the questions slide to focus on the most important factors. "Right. And what is Lord Jabu-Jabu?"

"Lord Jabu-Jabu is the protective guardian of Zora's Domain. He has long since stood vigil over the Zoras, and they hold him in very high esteem."

_And how does one get inside this protective guardian if it's a statue of some sort? _Link mused in amusement, but his resolve wavered none. "Whoever she is, this Ruto needs help and I won't ignore that when I can do something." Even if it did mean being away from Zelda, a thought he abhorred.

Zelda nodded. "I expected nothing less from you. Also, I will tell you the third Spiritual Stone is rumored to be with the Zoras."

_Excellent. I can kill two birds with one stone, _Link thought with satisfaction. He would save this princess and then perhaps the king would be so thankful, he would bestow the stone to Link. Perfect.

It would cut his time away from Zelda considerably.

In the back of his mind, he worried what would happen when all three stones were in their possession. Would they make a stand against Ganondorf, or would he return to the Forest because he no longer served a purpose?

No, the friendship connecting them grew with every second, tangible and potent. Zelda enjoyed his presence, and he was fully aware and confident in that fact. Link craved her presence like a drug, one of which he could never get enough, always wanting more, more, more.

Link decided to leave at once, even if he wanted to do anything but that. When he relayed that plan to Zelda, disappointment flashed across her face, so quickly he might have imagined it, but then she smiled that wonderful smile of hers.

"Godspeed, and save travels, Link," she wished him.

"Thank you." It seemed painfully lacking after the recent time spent together.

Their gazes connected and locked, and Link found himself unable to look away, spellbound by those brilliant blue eyes. A million and one words passed between them, unspoken by the mouth and yet heard by the heart nevertheless.

"Link," she murmured softly, a beckoning he was powerless to resist.

He opened his arms, and she instantly came to him, allowing him to pull her close with no space separating them. She was warm and soft against him, their heights compatible. With her cheek against his chest and his chin resting on her head, he wanted to stay in that position forever.

"You will be careful, will you not?" she murmured into his tunic, the words vibrating through him.

"Of course. I'll be back before you know it."

.

ZLZL

.

Zora's Domain turned out to be impressive. As he stood behind a massive waterfall concealing an entrance, the Triforce beneath his feet clued him into the key in gaining admittance. As soon as the last note to Zelda's Lullaby faded, there came a rumble and then the water slowly parted, providing him with a hole through which to enter.

Link jumped the short distance and entered into Zora's Domain. Despite all the strange oddities he had seen since leaving the Forest, nothing prepared him for the sight that greeted him.

The Zoras weren't exactly human in the sense of the word. Aquatic humanoid creatures, they had glimmering scales and gills much like fish, complete with varying fins. However, they possessed the form of a human and walked upright. Not a stitch of clothing covered them.

It was the strangest sight he had ever laid eyes on, and he was perhaps a bit rude in his blatant gawking. The Zoras took no note of him overall.

He came out onto an upper level, with the lower bit being a rather deep pool of water. The Zoras swam with effortless grace, twisting and turning as beautifully as any trained dancer on land.

While they were built for water, the ability to walk on land made them versatile.

"Excuse me," Link said to a passing Zora, one of whom stood no less than six and a half feet. "Where can I find the king?"

The Zora's deep green eyes roamed over him from head to toe, curiosity and wonder in the gaze. Link figured not many humans traveled through their territory. "You are not from here," he stated the obvious. His voice was deep with a scratchy quality, an oddly intriguing combination.

"No, I'm not. I'm from Kokiri Forest. I'm here to talk to the king because I may have information about Princess Ruto."

Those words worked like magic.

"Continue straight, taking the upward path, and you will reach your destination," he instructed, pointing the directions out as he spoke.

"Thank you!"

Link found King Zora in the throne room. Instead of the traditional chair throne, the gigantic Zora sat on a ledge with his feet dangling. A fine red cloak of velvet draped across his wide shoulders, and a jeweled crown rested on his head.

Hesitantly, Link approached, climbing the steps to the platform in front of the throne, putting an average sized person on eye level with the king. As it were, Link's short stature fell, well, short.

The king muttered to himself, obviously not spotting Link right off. "Oh, my dear, sweet Princess Ruto. Where has she gone? I'm so worried."

"Hello, King Zora," Link began. On the inside, he marveled at the opportunity to have met two kings, three if one counted Darunia. Not many boasted of such an occurrence. "My name is Link, and I believe I have something that might interest you."

King Zora finally noticed him, squinting down at him in a way that annoyed Link. "Do you now?" he asked in a wispy tone.

Link presented the bottle, tossing it up to the king, which he snatched out of the air with surprising dexterity. As he read the letter, his eyes grew gradually wider, elation and shock written all over his face.

"Ho, this letter! It's from Princess Ruto!" King Zora exclaimed. "She's inside Lord Jabu-Jabu? That's not possible! Our guardian god, Lord Jabu-Jabu, would never eat my dear Princess Ruto!" he scoffed, sounding a bit defensive and offended.

Most people became vehemently irrational when dealing with religious beliefs. Considering that, Link reminded himself to proceed with the utmost caution, just in case the king was a zealot of some sort. Offending him would not help Link's objective in gaining the spiritual stone.

"However…"

Link eagerly seized upon the doubt contained within that utterance. "However?" he prompted, hoping the king would continue that train of thought, and was rewarded for his efforts. "Since that stranger, Ganondorf, came here, Lord Jabu-Jabu has been a little green around the gills," King Zora admitted pensively.

Even though Link suspected as much, a shudder ran the length of his spine at the mention of the Gerudo king, as if the name itself contained evil.

"Ganondorf wants the spiritual stones to gain control of the Sacred Realm," Link told him grimly.

"Indeed? Hmm, yes, I did not get good vibes from the man with the dead eyes." King Zora paused, and then nodded once, as if to confirm something to himself. "The evidence seems clear. Of course, you'll go find Ruto. You can pass through here to the altar of Lord Jabu-Jabu."

Though Link intended on saving the princess regardless, he imagined it would be nice to be asked once instead of one simply assuming he would throw himself into mortal peril and risk his life. Since he somehow possessed the ability to help, he felt duty-bound and did so gladly.

"I'll bring her back safe and sound," Link promised.

The king shifted on the ledge, moving over to reveal an exit Link had previously failed to notice. "You can pass through here to the altar of Lord Jabu-Jabu."

Without further ado, Link climbed the stairs situated to the far right of the room, slid by the king, and travelled down the light-filled tunnel. It came out to a lake.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me," Link muttered forlornly, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

In the lake swam a fish bigger than most houses, and Link suspected this was the infamous Lord Jabu-Jabu. It all clicked into place as he stared at the Zora's guardian with a touch of horror. If Ruto was _inside_ Lord Jabu-Jabu, that meant Link would also have to go inside, which appealed to him very little.

Being eaten by anything, especially a gigantic fish, placed very low on his list of things he wanted to experience in life.

Eyeing it warily, he approached, sloshing through the calf-deep water, and ascended the few steps that led to the fish, motionlessly stationed for access. It lazily blinked its bulbous eyes in an insolent manner.

"Er, how do I get inside?" Link murmured, completely at a lost. Causing it physical harm by hacking his way inside was out of the question. King Zora wouldn't appreciate his guardian being defiled in such a manner, and Link didn't want to kill needlessly.

"Ask it nicely?" Navi suggested in his ear.

Link sardonically snorted at the suggestion. "Worth a try," he commented, shrugging. Clearing his throat, he raised his voice so it carried to Lord Jabu-Jabu. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Princess Ruto. I was wondering if I could, er, enter."

Lord Jabu-Jabu ignored him, giving no indication he heard even though Link knew better. No matter how much Link pleaded, the fish remained utterly apathetic, refusing to acknowledgeable Link in any way. After ten minutes of shouting at the fish, Link changed tactics.

Drawing his slingshot, he fired a nut at its mouth to no avail. It didn't so much as flinch. Deku nuts similarly proved ineffective, as did deku sticks and the ocarina when he played a tune.

"Damn stupid fish!" Link swore, resisting the urge to kick something out of frustration.

Link heard a rumbling noise from the fish, and it sounded suspiciously like sadistic laughter…

After that, he forced himself to step back lest his emotions get the best of him. Logic was the key to finding a solution, and a new approach would provide new eyes. So, Link had tried requesting and forcing, he had yet to tempt the fish. Perhaps that would suffice.

How did one tempt a fish to open its mouth?

The first thing that popped into Link's head was food. Everything required sustenance in order to survive, and that included this big fella. However, one problem became apparently immediately: what did Lord Jabu-Jabu eat?

Link surveyed the surrounding area with no luck. The only thing he noticed was little fish swimming in the shallow part of the lake.

"Little fish," he murmured, a metaphorical light clicking on in his head.

It took several attempts to catch one of the slippery little fish, but his efforts eventually proved successful. Clutching the bottle with the fish inside, he approached Lord Jabu-Jabu once more.

"All right, you big lug," he muttered disdainfully, glaring at the nuance in front of him. "You want this? Hmm? Fishy want a treat?"

Unstopping the bottle, he poured the contents out on the stone ground and stepped back, offering the fish. Interest sparked in Lord Jabu-Jabu's eyes, as he watched the smaller fish flop around wildly. His mouth twitched, opening a bit, and Link almost cheered aloud in triumph.

What happened next, he didn't anticipate.

Lord Jabu-Jabu opened his mouth all the way and sucked the air in front of him. The fish instantly flew into the dark abyss of Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth. Link felt himself being pulled forward; in sudden panic, he fought against the force with all his might.

His efforts were all for naught.

Ready or not, he finally gained entry into Lord Jabu-Jabu.


	8. Chapter 7

The revolting smell—a mixture of rotten food and sickly acid—and the utter sliminess inside turned Link's stomach, and more than once, he forced back the urge to retch from the nausea. Thick ropes of saliva and other bodily fluids coated the walls and dripped from the ceiling, giving him a constant feeling of uncleanliness.

In addition to that, odd creatures prowled inside, including pink tinted bubbles called shabom that burned flesh, jelly-like biri, snake-like tailpasaran, and spinning bari. He avoided them at all costs, not that it proved very affected with the sheer number of the monsters.

His luck only declined once inside—all within the first hour at that.

Link gasped in a mixture of shock and disgust as a thick rope of something slimy fell onto his head, nearly drenching him in the foul smelling fluid. His mind instantly wondered what it was, but just as quickly, he decided he didn't want to know, as vomiting was a very real possibility at that point.

Navi's laughter met his stunned silence.

"Glad you find this funny," Link grumbled, shaking his arms to knock off some of the goo. A glob dislodged and smacked Navi, erasing all amusement. The indignation of that tiny face was too much to resist. Link roared in laughter, eventually clutching his side due to laughing so hard.

"It's not _that _funny," she protested huffily, beating her wings so quickly they blurred in the air.

"It is pretty funny actually." Link grinned cheekily at her, and she eventually returned it.

They cleaned off as much as possible, which turned out to be less than both of them wished. Feeling unkempt and revolting, they continued deeper into Lord Jabu-Jabu.

He soon discovered to remain on constant vigilance for the biri, who seemed to almost enjoy stinging him. The first time, the shock sent him to the ground, twitching and convulsing pathetically in shocked pain. Several minutes passed before the tremors subsided, and Link once more pushed to his feet, his whole body sore.

The sixth time it happened (all within the same hour), Link swore violently, gritting his teeth in fury. "I hate these damned things!" he exclaimed to Navi, and killed everyone after that, regardless if they attempted to attack him or not.

Everything about the place revolted Link; he resolved to find the princess and get the hell out of there as soon as possible, the place putting him in an increasingly foul mood.

Easier said than done, he soon discovered.

Link found Princess Ruto in a 'room' covered with sinking holes. Eyeing them with the utmost distrust, he edged around the pits, not knowing where they led and unwilling to find out. To his eye, she appeared to be no older than he, measuring about the same height.

"You! Who are you?" Ruto demanded sharply once she spotted him, eyes narrowing with suspicion and instant distrust. "I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras." She proclaimed this proudly with a touch of arrogance.

_This is going to be interesting_, Link thought sardonically.

"My name is Link. I gained permission from your father to come rescue you."

"What?" She screeched the word, and Link winced from the high-pitched frequency. The first sign of red flushed her face in anger. "Are you saying my father asked you to come here to save me? I'd never ask anyone to do such a thing!"

"I found your letter in a bottle," he told her, reminding himself to remain calm and not give into frustration. If necessary, he would haul the princess over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and remove her that way, but he wanted to avoid that if possible. "It sounded pretty urgent."

A frown creased Ruto's brow. "'Letter in a Bottle?' I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Link gritted his teeth, becoming increasingly impatient. "Your father is really worried about you. Come back with me."

"My father is worried about me? I don't care! Anyway, I can't go home right now." She whirled around in dismissal, simpering. She carelessly threw over her shoulder, "And you, get out of here! Understand?"

She strode away, haughtily expecting her commands to be obeyed without question.

Link saw it before she did, and his stomach lurched inside as he realized what was about to happen. "Wait—!" He hastened to stop her, but it was all for naught.

"Oh no!" Ruto's distraught cry echoed as she tripped into the hole in front of her, down into the likes of which Link's mind revolted. Though Link desperately lunged for her, it was too late, and she slipped out of his fingertips.

"Navi, fly down there, and tell me what you see."

"Right!" The fairy shot down the hole, and it swallowed her whole, like a gigantic mouth. Pacing back and forth, Link waited anxiously until she reappeared a couple minutes later, her small body heaving for breath. "Ruto appears to be okay. The drop's not short, but it's not something you can't accomplish without getting hurt."

That was all Link needed to know.

Heedless of the danger, he jumped into the hole, rolling upon hitting the ground in order to lessen the impact. Link jumped to his feet with only a scratch or two.

"Are you still hanging around here? I told you to go away!" Ruto snapped, and Link could have imagined it, but he thought he heard pain stretch her voice tauter than normal.

He dropped to his knees before her, his scanning her form for any wound. He knew examining her would be out of the question without a doubt, as the princess would rebel at any physical contact. "Are you all right? Is anything injured?"

Glaring, she regally pushed to her feet and brushed herself off with a grimace.

"I'm okay. I've been going inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly since I was little, but Lord Jabu-Jabu is very strange today. There are electrified jellyfish and strange holes around. On top of that, my precious stone was… but that's none of your business!" The last little bit slipped out with its own accord, and she hastily made to conceal it.

If Link had to guess, her 'precious stone' was none other than the Spiritual Stone, though why the stone resided in her possession baffled Link. Why did she have it, and what exactly had happened to the Stone? How had she intended on finishing that sentence?

Link took a deep breath, willing himself to be patient and calm. This girl fought him every step of the way, and it had become annoying thirty minutes ago. "It couldn't possibly hurt allowing me to assist you in your endeavors. I can protect you, Princess."  
She glanced at Link and then around the room, focusing on the blue jellyfish-looking monster in the corner. Returning her attention back to him with new trepidation, she asked, "You're that worried about me? Then I will give you the honor of carrying me!" Before Link had time to protest, she continued haughtily. "However, I won't leave until I find the thing I'm looking for. You'd better believe me!"

"The honor of _carrying_ you?" Link gasped incredulously, certain he misunderstood her. But no, there was no misunderstanding. She flopped down on the ground, clearly expecting him to carry her. "You've got to be fuc—"

"Link!" Navi hissed, a chastising warning meant for his ear only. "You finally got her to agree. Don't blow it now!"

Signing in resignation, Link heeded the advice of his partner and carried the princess, grumbling softly under his breath the whole time. Thankfully, she soon demanded to be put down once more, and Link happily obliged.

Link had to give Ruto credit; for the most part, she allowed him to take the lead and make the decisions, perhaps sensing he could protect her better than she could ever hope. The inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu got increasingly strange, and neither of them knew what to expect next.

"Why are you dressed so funny?" she asked finally, eyeing his clothing.

Link hid a smile. He knew she couldn't be silent for too long. "I'm from Kokiri Forest. This is the typical dress there."

"I thought the Royal Family sent you. No one else can enter Zora's Domain."

"Princess Zelda did." In a roundabout way.

She gave a noncommittal grunt. "I've never met the princess of Hyrule, but I've heard tales."

"She will be a wonderful queen one day," Link said sincerely.

The path the two traveled met a dead-end, with a door secured in some type of webbing. Link stepped on the button in front and the webbing receded, allowing them to access the door. Skeptical but elated at how easy, he started forward, only to have the webbing snap back in place as soon as his weight left the button.

So, in order to open the door, someone needed to stand there on the button.

"Ruto," Link said carefully, glancing back at her. "I need your help."

"Perhaps." She cocked an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"I need you to stand right here." He pointed to the correct spot.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

She hesitated a moment, wanting to decline on mere principle alone most likely. After a moment and a shrug of her slim shoulders, she did as he asked.

"Now, stay there."

"What do you mean?" A touch of fear bled through her tone. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go in here, but the door won't open unless you stand there."

"Don't—don't leave me!" Her composure slipped, revealing fear and anxiety. Despite her claims of going inside Lord Jabu-Jabu frequently, being alone now frightened her.

Link softened his voice. "I'll be right back. It'll only take a few minutes. You'll be fine."

Not giving her the opportunity to protest further and perhaps not agree to it, he shot through the door. Inside prowled several monsters, all of which he slew with relative ease. By the time Link returned, Ruto seethed with rage, and as soon as he emerged, she gave him a tongue-lashing.

"How inconsiderate!" she snapped, a purple ting coloring her face. "How could you leave me behind? If you're a man, act like one! Take responsibility!"

The nearly palpable anger crackling from her took Link aback. It stemmed not from actual anger but rather from fear. No matter the dismissive, apathetic façade she put on, Link guessed she wanted to leave nearly as much as he did. Perhaps the newly spawned monsters caused that particular emotion, fear; Link didn't know, but what he was confident in his hypothesis nevertheless.

He refrained from pointing out she overreacted a smidge, because he understood fears were often irrational. "You're right. I'm sorry," he settled on.

She sniffed. "I certainly hope so."

"However, I can't promise I won't need you to stay behind again because of your safety or to do a repeat of this."

That comment earned him the silent treatment for the next half hour. At first, Link left it alone, not bothering to smooth over what she saw as inconsiderate but what he saw as necessary. He concentrated his energy on the enemies and keeping Ruto and himself safe from them, as they seemed to gradually grow in number.

In one of the rooms, he found a random boomerang lying off to the side. When he picked it up, Link was amazed at the craftsmanship, astounded that anyone would leave a treasure like that behind. A ruby was encrusted on the smooth, polished surface in the middle where the two sides met. Perfectly balanced and feather-light, it flew a true line and soared back to him in an elegant arc. While he had no experience with the weapon before, he found using it to be surprisingly effortless. It didn't smack in him in the face as he anticipated.

Armed with this new tool, Link was able to defeat the tail-like monsters hanging from the ceiling, swaying almost pleasantly in the distance but knocking one off their feet upon coming too close. Their demise allowed him entry to other areas, as their corresponding parts also disappeared as if they had never existed in the first place.

While Link enjoyed the silence, he figured having Ruto content was to his best interests in the end, so he struck up a conversation, casting his mind around for something about which they could converse.

"So, Ruto, what's your father like?" he asked, the only thing that popped into his head considering how much he knew about her.

"Overprotective," she answered laconically.

"…Oh." Her tone spoke of her unwillingness to discuss her father. Link lapsed into silence once more. "What about your mother?" He hadn't spotted the queen of the Zoras, so he was a bit curious.

Ruto hesitated, never glancing his way. "My mother… she died last year," she finally admitted, and Link caught the hurt infused in that simple sentence.

"I'm sorry," he told her sincerely, wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

Her mother appeared to be a tender subject, one in which loosened her tongue. "My mother was busy a lot, ruling the kingdom alongside my father like a proper queen, but she always made time for me, no matter what. She called me her little sapphire." A fond smile graced her lips, and the love residing in her heart for the mother she missed was almost palpable.

Essentially, Ruto masked the hurt and longing she felt for her mother the only way she knew how: demanding and behaving like the royalty she was, even to the point of haughty unpleasantness. The realization made Link understand her a little better.

"Did she… did she give you the Spiritual Stone of water?" Link asked tentatively, hoping he posed the question innocently enough.

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "You know about the Spiritual Stones?" Link inclined his head nearly imperturbably. Her answer was so long in coming, Link assumed she refused to open up anymore and he didn't press the issue. "It was her favorite stone," Ruto told him finally. "Father said the Stone always mesmerized her, and so, when he asked for her hand in marriage, he did so with the Stone. I never saw her without it, close to her heart. I think in her mind, it eventually became a symbol of their love together."

Link, who disliked mushy couples stuff in general and couldn't fathom why girls gushed, found the story oddly romantic.

"My mother grew ill, and she knew she would soon leave this world for the next. It was then that she gave the Stone to me with the instructions of keeping it safe and cherishing it as she had. It's been with me ever since then. It makes me feel close to her."

Link felt like an asshole. How could he eventually, after hearing that, ask for the Stone she associated with her dead mother?

Thankfully, Ruto seemed to be just as keen as he was to change the subject. "What is with all this slime?" she asked disdainfully, sneering as the offensive substance. "It's usually not like this." She shook her head a bit exasperatedly.

As if acknowledging it were the catalyst, she took a few more steps and then promptly slipped, her foot jerking out from under her wildly, a look of horror and alarm on her face. Link's hand shot out instinctively, and yanked her to him, into the safety of his arms. He grunted as she slammed into his chest, maintaining his firm hold.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, as she looked up dazedly.

"Fine," she murmured, touching random places on her person as if checking for injuries. Her eyes traveled up to meet Link's, and realizing the close position they were in, she hastily broke away, stumbling slight. Only when she gave sure footing did Link release his hold on her. "Thank you." Link was surprised to see a slight pinkness to her cheeks. Why was she flustered?

She eyed him, but unlike all the times before, this was different. It made Link a bit uncomfortable.

"No problem," he murmured, easily dismissing it, wanting take her attention off him. "Let's head this way." He steered her to the right.

The room entered was strange. Circular with thick, sharp spikes protruding from the walls, it comprised of a large round platform and nothing else. The purpose of the place eluded Link as he surveyed the area and found no logical answer. Ruto, however, saw something far different than Link.

"That's it!" she cried in delight, a wide smile gracing her face. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile like that, and it really accentuated her beauty, highlighting bright eyes and nice cheekbones. "That's what I've been looking for! Throw me up there!"

"Throw you up there? That's a terrible idea. You don't know what that platform is used for, and what will happen once you step onto it."

Not even the possibility of danger deterred Ruto. "Onto the platform! I need to get up there! Please!" The act of saying please clued Link into the desperation she held, and realizing that humbling, however slight, he found himself unable to deny her request.

"Be careful," he cautioned gravely.

He dropped to his haunches and instructed her to place her foot in his hand so that he could help her up. Once a secure hold had been gained, he carefully rose and Ruto, with the new height advantage, was able to eagerly crawl onto the platform.

"Oh my goodness!" Her voice melted like chocolate on a warm pastry as she fondly snatched up the Spiritual Stone, which was encrusted with three rich blue sapphires that positively sparkled. "I finally found my mother's stone. I got very upset when Lord Jabu-Jabu swallowed it. While I was feeding him, he suddenly swallowed me! I was so surprised I dropped it inside," she explained to Link, beaming with happiness. "But, now that I've found it, I don't need to be in here anymore! So, take me home, right now!"

Considering how much she cherished the stone and how important it was to her, Link wondered how on earth he was supposed to convince her to part with it. It seemed very unlikely, something that made him a bit despondent.

As he approached the platform, it suddenly shuddered and began to rise.

"Ruto!" he shouted as she cried out in alarm and bended her knees in a crouch to steady herself. "Jump, and I'll catch you! _Jump!_"

The platform seamlessly fit itself into the opening in the ceiling. Just as Link was debating on how best to approach the situation, a scream of fear chilled his blood.

"What is this? An octopus?" came Ruto's confused cry, followed by the sound of frantic shuffling. She gave another high-pitched cry and then all went silent.

"Ruto! Are you all right?" When only silence met his question, he yelled in panic, "Answer me, dammit!"

In response, the platform shuddered once more and slowly descended. Link breathed a sigh of relief until he spotted whom, or rather what, occupied the space. Just as Ruto exclaimed, an octopus of monumental proportions stood on the platform, and as it settled back onto the ground, the webbing sprouted on the door behind him, barring Link in with this deadly monster.

The octopus hopped down from the platform, and the resulting tremor nearly knocked Link off his feet. With its wide-open mouth and incandescent green eyes, it no doubt struck fear into the hearts of anyone who encountered it.

For several heartbeats, they stared at one another, neither moving an inch, and then the octopus let out an unearthly cry and charged.

Link's instincts took over, and he sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Navi," he gasped as he ran around the platform with the octopus on his heels, splashing around rather clumsily and noisily. "How do I kill this thing?" Without breaking stride, he pulled out his slingshot and fired a shot over his shoulder at the octopus, all to no avail. The octopus didn't even blink at the attack.

"They usually have one vulnerable spot on them!" she told him, flying alongside him. "You'll know it because it glows the same color as its eyes."

"Great. Help me find it." If he stopped or faltered in any way, it would trample him in a second.

Navi whizzed away, and Link concentrated on staying away from the beast behind him, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. It was truly absurd fleeing from a monster in a circular room, with no path to traverse but in a never-ending circle.

His trusted sidekick returned shortly with information for him. "It looks like its weak spot is on its rear. There's a flap of skin there protecting it."

"Right…" Now the question was how to get behind the thing in order to slash and dash. "And how do you propose I get behind it?"

"Throw your boomerang, and stun it," Navi cleverly suggested.

Still a bit unfamiliar with the weapon, Link aimed as carefully as possible while racing and with a flick of his wrist, he sent the boomerang towards the octopus. The instant it hit, the octopus froze, stunned by the boomerang.

He didn't hesitate. Sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him, Link went to the other side and stabbed the Kokiri sword into the neon green flesh, which was different, shinier texture than the rest of the skin. Howling in pained anger, it broke free of the stun and whirled around, charging at Link.

Link threw himself out of the way, in the opposite direction of the spikes, but his agility proved to be lacking and it tackled him down. He slammed into the ground hard, drenching himself. Pain blasted through him, and his body wanted nothing more than for him to cradle the aching limbs. Hearing the octopus wildly thrashing around, he ignored that urge, and pushed to his feet with a grimace.

Once again, Link saw the opportunity and threw the boomerang, which stopped the violent writhing as if an off switch were pressed. Sprinting even before the boomerang struck, he buried the knife into the heart of the vulnerable spot and steadfastly held on, even when the octopus tried to buck him off.

Gradually, the force all but disappeared, and the octopus collapsed to the ground in a heap of appendages. Panting, Link yanked his knife out and slid down.

"Are you okay?" Navi asked him, flying around him in order to perform a quick examination.

"Fine," he answered shortly but not unkindly, wiping the blood from his knife and sheathing it. "We need to get to Ruto quickly."

The webbing on the door vanished, providing him a way out, but Link realized the only way to get to Ruto was up, and to do that, he needed to get on the platform and hope it magically ascended to wherever it took her.

Putting his back to the door, Link mentally judged the distance and decided his plan might work. Using every shred of speed he possessed, he sprinted to the platform and using that momentum to his advantage, he leapt—and just barely caught ahold of the edge.

Grunting with the effort, muscles straining, Link gritted his teeth and ever so slowly pulled himself up. As soon as he stood in the middle, the platform did as it had with Ruto and took him up. The upper level led to another door. Link dealt with the two biri, and entered, fighting his way through the next several rooms to get to Ruto.

Unfortunately, whoever had taken her had the advantage of half an hour, and Link, though quick and light-footed, failed to catch up. He followed the path for several hours, carefully tracking the signs left behind, his heart growing heavier with ever step taken. Was Ruto okay? Was she hurt? She stood no chance of escaping without him, as her ability to protect herself fell woefully short.

"Link," Navi said quietly, her tone gentle. It was the first time she spoke since the battle, sensing Link's need for concentration and quietness. "You need to eat and rest."

"I don't," he demurred without thought.

"You cannot hope to keep up this pace. You're going to collapse."

While Link grudgingly accepted the validity of her prediction, he loathed to stop and therefore risk Ruto being that much further away.

"You cannot help her if you yourself need rescued."

Link paused, a mental war raging in his head. "Fine," he relented eventually with a sigh.

He found a place that was relatively defensible, and sat down. It was only then that he became aware of his sore feet and back, which throbbed angrily at his abuse. He ate a small meal of bread and cheese, his starving stomach savoring the food rather eagerly. Afterwards, Navi coaxed him to sleep a bit, as she would guard and keep him safe. By now, it was probably late night, and his body recognized that. While averse to the idea at first, Link eventually laid down, using his cloak as a blanket, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Author's note: I apologize for taking so long to update. I've had major writer's block lately and haven't been able to bring myself to write-in addition to concentrating on editing my own novel. I'm back at school now (and am excited for several classes this semester including a creative writing workshop class) and am on schedule once more. I definitely do better with structure.


	9. Chapter 8

Link had woken after just a couple hours of sleep, and had resumed his search, which lasted three hours before coming to where the head honcho had taken up residence. A bioelectric anemone named called Barinade, flesh tubes connected to the ceiling of this 'room', poisoning and harming Lord Jabu Jabu. It was no wonder why the fish was in such a foul mood.

A shiver of dread and trepidation had slivered down his spine upon the sight. It crackled as if lightning was encased within its body, dangerous and potent. Link had known one touch would stop his heart within seconds, so he avoided coming too close at all costs, just to be safe.

The battle proved difficult, and it resulted in countless scrapes, bruises and lumps, each progressively worse than the last as his pained body gradually tired. Much detrimental of all, his ankle, as he threw himself to the side in order to narrowly avoid the charge of a biri extended from the Barinade, twisted the wrong way—not broken, but, he acknowledged as pain shot through it upon gingerly testing his weight, definitely sprained. Forced to limp as quickly as possible, he danced out of reach.

Link managed to successfully disconnect the tubes, which left the Barinade free to wildly spin as desired. Link spat out a curse as he was force to jump lest he be trampled, landing awkwardly on his ankle. Trying a new tactic, it began to shoot bolts of lightning at him, supercharging the air in the room so that the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end.

The Barinade fought valiantly, a strong opponent, but in the end, Link proved victorious. As he slashed and stabbed one last time, sizeable, bulbous boils sprung up all over its body, covering it from top to bottom within mere seconds. Once the boils reached its antenna, from which it shot lightning, it burst with a splash of green liquid that looked suspiciously like a mixture of blood and some sort of acidic sludge. As Link watched, hastily scooting back out of the way, oozing scabs covered every visible surface, making for a horrifying sight to say the least. And then—

—it exploded.

Bits of flesh and pulverized organs splattered the area. As if he weren't already disgusting enough, some of it rained down on him, covering him (and Navi) in the foulness.

"I don't think I'll ever feel clean again," Navi grumbled, grouchily shaking to flick some off her.

Link snorted sardonically, mentally agreeing. He yearned for a long bath, to soak for as long as he wished until every speck of grime vanished. Water might not even be potent enough, he admitted grimly, scowling as he picked some goo out of his hair.

"Let's go," Link told Navi. The sooner they left, the sooner he could bathe. Since he was no longer worried about Ruto (she was suspending in the typical blue light which would transport Link outside, looking extremely disgruntled but overall unscathed), getting clean topped his list of priorities at the moment.

Ruto wasted no time in chastising him. As soon as he stepped into the blue light, she crossed her legs and arms irritably. "You... you're late!" she accused. "What took you so long? You're useless!"

Link accepted that without comment or bothering to defend himself. "You aren't harmed, are you? You're okay?"

"I'm fine!" For the first time, Link noticed a red blush to her cheeks. The reason for her embarrassment became apparent when she admitted, "I was just lonely, that's all. Just a little!" Her deliberately placed emphasis on the last parting told him it had not been little at all.

Before Link could respond, the process of being transported outside in the blue dome began, and both of them fell into silence as it beamed them up.

In the next instant, they were deposited outside. The first thing he saw was Ruto, two inches away from his face. With a startled gasp, he hastily stepped backward. For a brief second, he panicked as he fell, hitting a body of water before he knew what was happening. He sucked in a surprised breath as a reflex and, as a result, surfaced sputtering and flailing with burning lungs.

Just as he oriented himself, realizing they were behind Lord Jabu Jabu and that he had fallen off a thick tree branch, Ruto smoothly dived in, somehow hardly rippling the water in the process. She smoothly emerged and floated over to him, a peculiar look in her eyes. The princess of the Zoras made treading water look graceful and elegant, a dancer in her element.

"You!" Link braced himself for the yelling that was sure to follow. However, a fond smile played on her lips, contradicting her previous discontentment. "You looked cool—cooler than I thought you would, anyway. Just a little." As before, she placed emphasis on the latter part.

She batted her eyelashes at him, and Link failed to understand how she expected and wanted him to respond. "…Thank you?" He unconsciously gave an infliction to the words, making it a question rather than a statement.

"Well, anyway, you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you. What do you wish? Just tell me…" she coaxingly urged, once again fluttering her eyelashes as if she had something in her eye.

Link's heart leapt. The moment had come at last. There was no backing down now…

Feeling like the world's biggest asshole, he closed his eyes, disgusted with what he was about to ask. "I want the Spiritual Stone."

Whatever she had been expecting, that—judging from her crestfallen face—was far from it. Blinking in confusion, she stared at him a moment before asking, "You mean the Spiritual Stone of Water, Zora's Sapphire, don't you?"

"…Yes." Link met her gaze. She deserved nothing less than the truth. "I'm on a mission to collect all three Stones in order to keep them safe. An evil man wants them , so that he take over Hyrule, and that's unacceptable. He's the one that did this to Lord Jabu Jabu," he explained haltingly, silently asking for Zelda's forgiveness. He suspected the privy information wasn't meant for outside ears. However, he surprisingly trusted Ruto, despite all her flaws.

Ruto frowned, not bothering to question the validity of his claim thankfully. "When my mother gave it to me, she said I should give it only to the man who will be my husband. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring!"

She paused a moment to scrutinize him. Her answer, when it came, was surprisingly strong and definite. "All right."

It was Link's turn to blink in bewilderment. "All right?"

"I'll give you my most precious possession: Zora's Sapphire."

When she handed it to him, the Stone still contained the warmth from her body, as if it were alive itself. It sparkled blindingly in the high sun, and Link was forced to avert his eyes as they smarted.

Her hand only hesitated on the Stone a second before she relinquished it.

"Thank you," Link told her, trying to imprint the sincerity he felt in his voice and eyes. He briefly wondered about the implications of her giving him the Stone, but the jubilance of gaining all three Stone overshadowed the nagging.

Ruto smiled, looking unexpectedly chipper. "Don't tell my father," she requested.

"I won't," he promised, pretending to cross his heart.

Together, they swam to the shore. Once there, Ruto greeted Lord Jabu Jabu cheerfully, stroking his side lovingly, and he responded with a twitch that almost resembled a smile. Link, however, held back, having a new aversion to fish and anything related. He may always have negative connotations for fish after this particular adventure.

"I'll have one of the servants prepare a room for you for the night," she told him as they walked—or, limped in Link's case; once out of the water, his ankle pained him more than ever.

"Oh, no, thank you. I really need to get back to Castle Town."

She pointedly glanced down, eyeing his limp. "Mhm. You need to rest and have a decent meal."

Link opened his mouth to, once again, protest when she spoke the magic words. "Besides, you can have a nice hot bath."

That effectively broke any reluctances he might have had. "That does sound nice," he admitted.

"Excellent!" Smirking mischievously, she told him, "No offense, but you need it. You look almost as bad as you smell."

Navi's quiet laughter reached his ears, and he muttered, "You're as bad as me, little one." Her amusement quickly died.

"Thanks," he said sardonically to Ruto.

"You're welcome!" she exclaimed, beaming.

Once inside, Ruto reunited with her father, and no matter how much she complained of him, Link noticed the love and relief on both of their faces. After many hugs and tearful reassurances, King Zora declared a feast was to be thrown in honor of the princess's homecoming, and the servant immediately rushed off to begin preparations.

Ruto showed Link to the room in which he would be staying, and ordered heated water for a bath to be brought. That completed to her satisfaction, she left him with the promise of escorting him to the feast when the time came.

Once the tub was filled with steaming water, the maid offered to wash his clothing for him while he washed. Link declined the thoughtful offer, but the maid was vehement, and he eventually reluctantly agreed, enjoying the idea of clean clothes to wear.

"Can you, er, turn around while I get in the tub?" he requested, his cheeks burning. He thought he spotted an amused smile as she obligingly turned to give him privacy, but he wasn't certain. Quickly yanking off his clothing, Link practically jumped into the water, for some reason very self-conscious with the idea of a Zora woman seeing him naked.

After leaving furs to dry off with, she scooped up the pile and departed.

He was motionless for several moments, and only when he was confident in being alone did he begin washing—but first, he took care of Navi. Snatching up a wooden bowl from the nearby desk, he filled it with water and sat it on the desk, a much more appropriate tub for someone of her small size.

"Thank you, Link," Navi told him, her voice warm with gratitude and affection. She instantly flew to it, just as eager as he was.

Link sunk further down into the water warm, enjoying the wonders it did for his sore muscles. It felt heavenly. He relaxed in it until he reached the point of dozing off, and then he reached for the bar of scented soap that had been laid out for him.

Scrubbing his body more harshly than usual, he washed every speck of grime away until his skin positively shone with pink cleanliness, the smell of the ocean clinging pleasantly to him.

Eventually, he forced himself to get out and dress, albeit rather grudgingly, his clothing having been placed just inside of the door. Soon after Ruto appeared, looking pretty and wearing a silver circlet, and she led him to a grand dining hall—one thankfully on land.

Link found some of the foods served a bit odd, such as seaweed, assorted fishes and fruits. Zoras were, he discovered, a race who did not eat any meat except for fish. He thought this odd at first, but considering their main resource was the water in which they resided, it made sense. He sampled what he dared, not even glancing at some of the other dishes.

Most of the Zoras viewed him as a hero for returning their princess, and therefore, many were keen to speak with him. He spent hours chatting with countless faces, remembering few names afterwards. Their culture fascinated him, and he soaked up all the information and facts presented.

Regardless, he was thankful for sleep that night, falling deep into slumber's hold.

He woke much later than anticipated, and after eating breakfast with the Zoras, he set off, requesting the aid of one of his bottled fairies beforehand to heal his ankle. She readily agreed, and the pain vanished under her magic touch.

Ruto protested and begged him to stay a bit longer, but Link declined as gently as he could, promising to return to visit her soon—which seemed to cheer her up a bit.

Link was jittery with excitement as the made his way across Hyrule Field from Zora's Domain, finally making his way back to the castle with the Spiritual Stones. All three of them secure in his possession finally! Zelda would be so pleased. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw them.

The spring in his step made what would be a long walk shorter than what it usually would've been. He made excellent time. and the castle came into view by midafternoon.

It took only a glance to know danger brewed.

The castle's gate was closed even though the land was bathed in bright sunshine and the gate closed only at night. The torches on either side, which, again, were only lit at night, blazed in their sconces, their fervent flames a beacon in the distance.

Heart high in his throat, Link increased his stride until he was practically running. Deep down, he knew something was horribly wrong, and he prayed with all his might to the Goddesses that Zelda was safe and not harmed.

_Impa will protect her,_ he reasoned, panic bubbling up inside him like hot acid. _Zelda has to be okay! _

The gate slowly lowered when he came upon it, as if it were aware of his presence and wanted to please his desperate wishes. A white horse charged out of it as if hell followed on its heels.

It took a moment before his shocked-lagging brain to comprehend what he saw and realize the two figures on the stallion were none other than Impa and Zelda, the latter wedged securely in front of her protector.

She looked back and their eyes met; in them shone mutual relief in the knowledge that the other was safe. She threw something then, a blue blur that flew in a high arc to land in the water of the moat to his right.

Profound relief pounded through him at seeing her alive and well, even if in a state of distress. So much so, he wasn't aware of the other horse that rode up beside him until the rider spoke from atop its large, midnight body.

"Arrrrrgh! I lost her! You, over there! Little kid!"

With a start, Link became aware of the identity of the unknown rider. With his red eyes and hair and dark skin, there was no mistaking the King of Thieves, Ganondorf. A sense of danger positively emanated from him in palpable waves, only strengthened with closeness.

Last time Ganondorf had been frightening, this time he was positively terrifying.

"You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now. Which way did it go?" And when Link remained silent, refusing to betray Zelda, he demanded in a thundering voice, "Answer me!"

Link took a step back, wanting to put some distance between him and this powerful man.

"So, you think you can protect them from me…. You've got guts, kid."

"I'll show you guts," Link growled, feeling angry with the man who threatened to destroy all he had worked so hard.

He unsheathed his sword and prepared his shield in anticipation of a fight, wanting nothing more than to strike down the man with the evil eyes. He had to protect Zelda.

Ganondorf gave a low chuckle, and the sound traveled up the base of Link's spine with an icy chill. "You want a piece of me? Very funny!" Another chuckle. "I like your attitude!"

He held up his hand and on his upturned palm appeared a dark swirl of purple mass. It shot from his hand and stuck Link in the chest, knocking him to ground with the wind knocked out of him. The place where it struck burned as if on fire.

"Pathetic little fool!" he sneered, lip upturned in pure disdain. "Do you realize who you are dealing with?"

"Yeah, an asshole!" Link sneered himself. Since emerging from the Forest, he had picked up some interesting language, and that was the worse one he could manage at the moment.

Either he didn't hear Link's retort or he ignored it, because Ganondorf failed to respond to the comment. "I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world!"

With that declaration, he gave a laugh that could only be called a cackle and nudged his horse. The beast reared up on its hind legs, fell forward with a thump that shook the ground, and shot forward, speeding off into the distance.

Link watched the retreating form until it disappeared, a dark blotch in the landscape.

He stood there a moment, wondering what he was supposed to do then and only one sure thing came to mind: retrieve whatever Zelda obviously wanted him to have. He was positively that would give him a clue as to what she wanted him to do.

Undoing his belt and sheath, he took off his sword, shield and all other weapons on his person. Next off came his boots and leggings. Leaving them at the edge of the moat, clad in only his tunic now, he dove into the water without hesitation. Thankfully, it wasn't cold but rather pleasant.

He spotted the speck of blue glinting from the bottom right off. It was only about a five-foot dive so it wasn't difficult to retrieve. As soon as his hand closed around the cool material, he knew what it was: Zelda had left him the royal family's treasure, the Ocarina of Time. It glowed with a mystical light….

As soon as he surfaced, he wasn't in Hyrule Field anymore but some unknown space that was only white. The thing he noticed first was a strange hymn that he had never heard filling the area, slow and soothing.

"Link…." he heard and with a start, he recognized Zelda's rich voice. "Can you hear me? It's me, Zelda…."

The scene sharpened into clarity, and he saw Zelda standing on a richly red rug in front of an altar with her back turned to him. It was a church made of pure white stone. Steps were in front of her, elegant in their beauty.

The scene was oddly distorted, as if fog clouded the room.

"Zelda!" he cried in shock and joy.

However, she seemed to ignore him. In confusion, he walked closer until he stood beside her. With her eyes closed, cradled in her hands was the Ocarina of Time, which didn't make sense since he held it in his hands….

"Link," she continued, still not looking at him nor acknowledging his presence in any way. "When you hold this Ocarina in your hand… I won't be around anymore… I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't delay any longer…" She twisted around, eyes still closed.

Link then understood. She had somehow left this memory with the Ocarina so that he would know and understand. This Zelda came to him as merely an image.

"At least I could leave you this Ocarina and _this melody_," she said softly. "This song opens the Door of Time…"

This song was very, very important to Hyrule, more than a fragment of the past, tangible in no way, shape or form.

Putting the instrument to her lips, she began to play, swaying from side to side in a serene way. The song was rich and flowed over the senses flawlessly. It was meant to soothe the soul and reveal the secrets of the world, Link instinctively knew.

Link knew what to do. He copied the notes on his own Ocarina, playing purely by ear. As soon as it was completed, recognition ran through his mind, though he had never heard it: this was the Song of Time.

"Now, Link. Play this melody in front of the altar at the Temple of Time. You must protect the Triforce!"

The whiteness dissipated all at once, and the next thing Link knew he stood in front of the entrance to the castle, dry and completely equipped with his weapons. He took a moment to wonder how that was possible, but in the end, he resolved not to question it; after all he had seen, who was to say it wasn't possible? Obviously it was.

He now realized his new path. Zelda always seemed to have the answers to every question he could hope to pose.

Pushing back his apprehensive stemming from concern over Zelda's safety, of Ganondorf and his cryptic declaration, and what Link intended, he turned and hurried into the castle.

Everyone and everything was in chaos. The people scurried around like chickens with their heads cut off, flocking from house to house in panic. The soldiers' infamous masks slipped to show tension and alarm. Vendors packed up their wares and left their stands. The castle, he noticed once closer, was in utter disarray. Guards swarmed the grounds, swords drawn and at the ready.

"He's dead!" he heard a passing woman say to her friend. "The king is really dead! I'm getting the hell away from here!"

Link groaned at the news. Though he didn't know the man personally, he knew the king to be a good and just sovereign. Zelda loved her father deeply, and most of all, he mourned the loss for her. She didn't deserve that.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he made his way through the bedlam and slipped unnoticed up the stairs to the Temple of Time. Across the courtyard and into the door with the Triforce sign above it. The doors were heavy and about a dozen feet high, requiring him to use all his might to push them open.

It was even more magnificent in person. The whole place seemed to emit a sort of glow, as if the walls still knew it was the place of the Goddesses.

In front of him was a small richly red rug just like in front of the altar. In the center of the room was a raised hexagon shape, the Triforce sign in the middle of it. The floors near the walls were checkerboard, leaving the middle strip of floor white stone.

Up to the altar he went, his soft steps creating a small tapping sound as his boots made contact with the floor. Otherwise, all was quiet.

There were three hollows and an inscription there: "Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stones/ Stand with the Ocarina of Time/ And play the Song of Time."

Glancing to Navi for comfort, Link licked his suddenly dry lips and brought the Ocarina to his mouth. As soon as the last note ended, the stones magically burst forth out of his person and floated in the air above his head, landing in their respective places on the altar—Kokiri's Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire. The Triforce above the Door of Time lit up a bright gold.

The Door wobbled at the edges and with a scraping sound, the two halves slowly parted and opened to reveal another room.

Breathless with anticipation, Link slowly edged up the steps and into the room.

In the center of the room was a platform. And in the center of the platform was—

"Link, isn't that….?" Navi said excitedly, floating around his ear. She quickly flew to the platform to hover above the exact object that held Link's attention. "It's the legendary blade…. The Master Sword!"

His breath caught in his throat. Link had heard the legends about the mythical sword and its almighty strength. "Are you sure?" he managed to force out.

"Yes, I'm positive! It's the Master Sword! Go, Link, go!"

Her excitement urged him forward. Up the four steps and onto the first level. Circling the upper tier was six circles, each different in design. Link had no clue what they meant, but they seemed to represent something.

Up the next three steps and onto the utmost tier where the Master Sword and its pedestal stood in the middle of the Triforce.

"Pull it out, Link," Navi said lowly, intensely. Her eyes gleamed fervently. "Grab the sword."

Hands suddenly sweaty, Link stepped onto the pedestal (since his somewhat short stature prevented him from accomplishing it any other way). He apprehensively grasped the dark purple hilt firmly and with a yank, it slid smoothly from its stone casing.

It happened all at once: a blue wall of light surrounded the edges of the upper level on which Link resided, the Triforce under his feet flashed a blinding white, and the world spun dizzyingly. Right before the world went black, Link heard the very voice that made his heart drop to his feet.

Ganondorf chuckled. "Excellent work! As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm… Yes, I owe it all to you, kid!" He then laughed as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard, a deep, rich booming sound.

Link tried to shout out, tried to move, but his grasp on the sword was unbreakable. Darkness surrounded him then, and he knew no more


	10. Chapter 9

Zelda started her morning with a nice, hot bath, as she was wont to do. What struck her as odd, however, was the fact that every instinct urged her to flee—from what and to where, she knew not. Her skin itched with the effort it took to remain still and calm. While in the water, she pondered this rarity, as she had never found trouble in staying motionless and focused. Now, her mind wandered in complete disorder, and her body squirmed impatiently.

She soaked in the tub for more than an hour before she finally forced herself to get out and begin her princess duties. Just as she was drying herself off, her handmaid Belinda quietly stepped into the room, brightening when she saw Zelda.

"Ready to get dressed, princess?" she asked, heading for Zelda's wardrobe to begin the process.

"Yes. The soft pink dress today, I think, please." Two things dictated her choice: the light material flowed easily without providing much heat on this warm day and it would not be a hindrance should she need to run.

Something would happen today—she just did not know what.

"Excellent choice." As Belinda prepared the dress, Zelda slipped on her white shift and waited as patiently as she could. "Are you anxious about something, my lady?" When Zelda frowned in confusion of the question, Belinda nodded towards her hands, which wrung together without her realizing. "You're constantly fidgeting. That's very unlike you."

"No." She clasped her hands firmly in her lap. "Everything is fine." She smiled, and though it felt brittle and fragile, the handmaid returned it, oblivious.

Belinda helped her into the dress and tightly laced the strings in back. "There. Now, what shall we do with your hair?"

"No headdress," she decided, not wanting it to get in the way of the motion of her head, nor her vision. "Pin it back, if you would."

Belinda headed her request, and pinned half of her hair back, leaving the longest part unbound. Several stray tresses framed her temples becomingly. She looked the part of princess, Zelda decided without any real interest.

"Thank you, Belinda."

"You're welcome, princess." She patted her affectionately on the shoulder and left her there.

After slipping on her boots—slippers hardly provided adequate protection for her feet and were too flimsy—she made her way to the kitchens for a light breakfast of fruits, bread and venison. As she nibbled on a strawberry, a loud bang echoed in the front of the castle, loud enough to vaguely carry to where she sat.

The berry, halfway to her mouth, fell from numb fingers. _This is it_, she thought with dismay, shooting to her feet. For a terrifying moment, her mind went completely and utterly blank as fear sunk its claws deep within her breast, a poison that threatened to spread to every limb and cell.

And then, she kicked into gear, listening to what her instincts told her; they had never failed her, after all, and she relied on them now more than ever before.

"I know not what is happening," she hurriedly told the servants in the kitchen around her, who had all looked up from the tasks before them but showed no outward sign of concern, "but I want all of you to leave the castle now. Use the backdoors, stay to the shadows as much as you can, do not expose yourselves whatever you do." When they stared at her peculiarly, she added sharply, "_Now_. That is a command, and I expect you to obey me without question."

She had never been one to give many orders, as she felt she did not yet possess that right with her father being the king. However, as princess her commands were expected to be obeyed as well.

Fear flashed across several faces; the others remained mildly amused by her antics. She didn't care. So long as they listened to her, they could think whatever they wanted about her. Something told Zelda her actions would save lives in the end; it urged her on.

She didn't wait for the crowd to thin out; she left immediately, knowing her command would be heeded. She issued the same one to those she met on the way and to pass it on, her anxiety bleeding into her voice to inspire sharp forcefulness. Thankfully, no one stopped to question her motives.

As she rushed across the east hallway that led to the grand staircase, a strong grip latched onto her hair and yanked her backwards. Stumbling back into a hard chest, several strands roughly tore free, and her eyes smarted from the pain.

A fetid breath foully caressed her ear, the voice rough and poorly enunciated. "Not so fast, princess."

Her heartbeat tripled in her chest, as if it were trying to escape the confines of her body. She summoned up all the strength in her body, and haughtily demanded, "What do you want?" When her words emerged hard and stutter-free, she mentally congratulated herself.

"I don't wan' nothin'," the man said with a chuckle that made her skin crawl in revulsion. "But, my master wans me to bring you."

As his grip loosened on her hair, she slammed her elbow into a solid stomach as hard as she could, and with a grunt, he doubled over. Not pausing to think, she began to run while the opportunity presented itself, hardly believing her luck. Just as she thought to escape her capture, however, he tackled her, and as she smashed into the ground, the air was driven from her lungs in a painful rush. All she could do was pathetically gasp for breath as he hulled her up once more.

The dreadful scowl on his face said that had not been a good idea.

He wasn't very attractive, she decided with disdain. With a goatee that, for the most part, hid a weak chin and too-thin lips, he was a face only a mother could love. His eyes struck her most: utterly devoid of compassion and warmth, dead eyes.

"Stupid bitch," he hissed. "Come nicely or I'll tie you up! It's goin' to happen so pick!"

Zelda picked the former. Being tied up and unable to use her hands sent a wave of panic cascading through her. She would be less than useless at that point, without any way of fighting and perhaps gaining her freedom.

She raised her hands in front of her in a universal sign of surrender, and her capture grunted in response, almost disappointed with her choice. Zelda gave a scowl of her own; sadists who enjoyed the pain of others disgusted her, as they were nothing but a filthy blight upon the earth.

Grabbing her wrist in a vise-like grip, he jerked her closer to him, and Zelda fought the urge to cry out as he viciously squeezed, a cold smirk meeting her gaze.

Gritting her teeth, she notched her chin up and met his eyes, refusing to show how badly he affected her. "Shall we?"

He bared his teeth in a silent snarl, and jerked her along beside him. As he marched her to wherever his master was, she cast her mind around for some sort of solution, some way to free herself although the odds seemed grim indeed. She thought of grabbing something heavy to attack him with, but he was smart enough to keep her firmly away from anything she could use as a weapon.

Along the way, she saw more of the invading army, swarming the castle like ants. His father's men fought against the siege, the loud clanging of steel meeting steel setting her teeth on edge. Blood streaked the once pristine walls and floors, as men suffered deep slashes and mortal stabs. Cries of the pained and dying created a macabre symphony of war.

She hardened her heart against the sound—and yet it still pierced the armor and destroyed a piece of her soul.

Interestingly, most of the soldiers were of the male gender. Women made up the Gerudo race, with a male born ever hundred years to ruler over them all. Did the women not fight for their king's cause? Who were all these men and how did they enter his service? Zelda had no answers.

Their destination ended up being the throne room, and as they approached the double doors, her mind instantly refused. _What if they have Father?_ she mentally cried with a fear that went beyond personally safety. _Please, no. He must be safe. The kingsguard will protect him. _Her capture kicked the door open and none-too-gently tossed her inside. She barely managed to catch herself from a nasty fall, her abused wrist unfortunately absorbing most of the impact.

For a moment, she couldn't force her body to move, to _get up already_! When she put pressed on her wrist, pain protested. A whimper escaped her, the first sound of distress. Already, finger-shaped bruises formed, a light shade of purple.

"No," a worn voice rasped to her right, and her head whipped up, horror slamming into her with all the force of a punch to the stomach.

Without thinking of herself and the consequences of her actions, she lunged forward, only to be caught by two pairs of strong arms, one grasping either arm. Like a demon worked in a frenzy, she fought, bit, scratched, kicked and thrashed—to no avail.

"Father!" she screamed. "Let him go, you monsters! You bastards, you will not get away with this!"

Thick ties around his chest, arms, and legs bound the king to his throne. The left side of his face was entirely swollen and bloodied, his eye puffy and useless. A cut married the other cheek, long but shallow.

"Now, now," an amused voice said from the depths of the shadows, a silky temptation that chilled the blood in her veins. "That's not very ladylike, Princess."

"Ganondorf," she breathed through numb lips. She stopped fighting and shrunk back, even if that did put her closer to the men holding her in place.

He stepped into the light, his crimson cloak swirling behind him like wings of death, and terror nearly choked her. A smirk played on his lips. "You've heard of me then. I am honor to have gained the notice of one such as yourself." She noticed the derisive sneer he injected.

"Command your goons to set me free," she snapped, much more bravely than she felt.

He laughed with genuine amusement, insanity flecking the joke. "Why would I ever want to do that? You see, I want you to watch the show about to take place. You're the most important member of the audience, after all."

She dared not ask what he meant, fearing the answer.

"Forgive me," her father croaked in a pathetic whisper. Gone was the man she had known, replaced with a remnant of what used to be. "I should have listened to you."

He was referring to her insisting Ganondorf schemed and his refusal to believe such an atrocity, easily dismissing her dreams as inconsequential.

Ganondorf's hand shot out, as quickly as a striking viper, and backhanded her father. He spit out a mouthful of blood, the thick liquid dripping from his mouth sickeningly. "No talking," Ganondorf chided mildly.

"Papa, no." Tears burned the back of her throat, but she refused to allow them freedom.

"How…. touching," Ganondorf sneered disdainfully. "Watch this, Princess."

He then began his show, one that would most certainly go down in history. Before Zelda could even protest or scream, he drew his sword and strode over to the throne. Grabbing a fistful of hair, Ganondorf slew her father with one cleverly placed swipe of his sword, easily decapitating him as if he cut the heads off kings every day.

Ganondorf made sure she watched as he committed the regicide, a lewd smirk on his lips and a cruel glint in his eyes. He enjoyed all of it immensely; she saw the evil act pleased him.

Her father's head rolled over to her feet, leaving behind a crimson trail in its wake—so much blood. The horror of seeing his eyes glassed over and lifeless would be etched in her memory forever.

Her brain was having a difficult time processing what she had just witnessed, so much so she didn't react for several long seconds, and then as it hit her, she hunched over and wretched, emptying her stomach as if that would get rid of her horror and disgust.

Zelda sagged, her heart so heavy she could not remain upright.

When she rose, Impa somehow stood before her. "Run," she commanded tightly. "_Run!" _Zelda didn't even think to hesitate; she sprinted away, as fast as her legs could carry her. Just as she made it to the door, Impa caught up to her, hauling her close to her body to shield her from harm. There came a loud _clap! _and a bright flash as the deku nut exploded. When she opened her eyes, having shut them without even realizing it, they stood before one of the secret tunnels.

The escape out of the castle was a blur, brief snatches of images that ran together. One moment they stood before the king of thieves and the next, Impa was urging her onto her favorite horse, speaking urgently in her ear.

Seeing Link as she rode away with Impa sent a sharp lance of pain through her heart, mingling with pride of his accomplishment. His presence indicated nothing less than the obtainment of the last Spiritual Stone. From the beginning, she had known if anyone could achieve such a feat, it would be Link.

Fearing an attack from Ganondorf—the reasoning being nothing more than a gut feeling, intuition—she had prepared the ocarina so that Link would have the required knowledge of how to proceed should the need arise. As they raced away, she slipped out the precious instrument, and, praying it went according to plan, she threw it with all her might.

If her eyes proved correct, it landed in the water, safely out of Ganondorf's notice.

After that, she forced her eyes forward. Watching Link sink in the distance ate away at the remains of her heart.

For the next several hours, Impa pushed the white stallion far past what she normally would with a mount, insisting they needed as much distance between themselves and the castle as possible. When a small town came into view, the name in which Zelda could not recall, Impa steered that way with impatience and there they finally stopped for the night.

After purchasing a room at the local inn, Impa led Zelda to their room.

"Stay here," she commanded laconically, her eyes quickly taking survey of the room, looking for any dangers. "I'll be right back. You have your dagger, right?"

Zelda nodded imperturbably, not trusting herself to speak. Impa nodded briefly and then disappeared, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Hugging herself around the middle, Zelda walked further into the small, somewhat grubby room. She critically eyed the straw bed with its threadbare blanket, thinking of how disappoint it was but it would suffice for the night. It didn't matter anyway, not when everything crumbled down around her.

She wondered if Link had found the ocarina, and if so, what had happened afterwards? She also wondered whether she would ever see him again.

She began to tremble uncontrollably. What would happen to her kingdom now?

Unwelcome, hot tears sprung to her eyes, a hard lump forming painfully in the back of her throat. Her body wanted nothing more than to shut down, to give in to the anguish that surrounded her like a thick shroud. It would be so easy and satisfying.

Before she could prevent it, a sob escaped her, wracking her body with the sound of her pain. In that moment, Impa reappeared, carrying a hunk of bread and cheese, along with a waterskin. Zelda hastily schooled herself as the woman set the food on the bed and faced Zelda.

"It's perfectly acceptable to cry," Impa told her kindly, sympathy and perhaps a touch of pity in her eyes. "You have lost your father, your home, your birthright, and essentially everything you've ever known in one foul swipe."

"No," she gritted out through clenched teeth, vehemently fighting back the tears. "I will _not _cry. I am the princess of Hyrule, and I will _not_ dissolve into meaningless tears when it solves nothing."

Impa studied her a moment, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "You are very strong. That strength will be needed in the years to come." She motioned towards the bed and the food with a jerk of her head. "Come. You need to eat some."

Zelda bit back her refusal and did as suggested. It tasted like sawdust in her mouth, dry and utterly unappetizing. Regardless, she forced it down, and then took a large pull from the waterskin, immediately coughing as strong wine hit the back of her throat.

Seeing her surprised look, Impa admitted, "I thought a bit of wine would help you sleep more soundly."

"Thank you," Zelda murmured, taking another swig.

Her father had allowed her wine at feasts but always a limited amount of course. Thoughts of the king made her drink more deeply than she normally would.

"Impa?" she questioned after a moment.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Who were the soldiers?" she asked, feeling the answer to be significant. "Gerudos are women, so they were not Ganondorf's own people."

"So they are." Impa dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement. She let out a weary sigh. "I'm afraid I don't know. They were no insignia, nor did they have any distinguishing characteristics I could identify. They're probably simple mercenaries."

Zelda swallowed thickly. "What are we going to do now? We cannot go back to the castle. Maybe never."

"No, we cannot return to the castle." Impa sighed and turned to face Zelda, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "We will go into hiding for a bit until everything settles down. You must be kept safe at all costs, as you are now the rightful ruler of Hyrule. Many would harm you for that reason alone." Impa paused and then asked Zelda quietly, "Do you remember what I taught you about hiding and disguise?"

A spasm of fear traveled up her spine at those words. "I do," she whispered, though she didn't know if she were ready for such a thing. It meant changing herself entirely, and she didn't know if she were competent enough to accomplish it.

_I cannot do this, _she thought wildly. _I am not courageous like Link. My logic has abandoned me, and I am left with neither. _

"I've taught you well," Impa said, perhaps noticing the tremble of her shoulders that slipped past her iron control. "Be confident in yourself."

Zelda nodded reluctantly.

"It's time," Impa said softly, as if trying to console her.

_I'll not hunker down with fear like some coward. _She straightened her spine so that it was ramrod straight, her chin coming up defiantly.

"I am ready."

* * *

Author's note: I've actually had this chapter written for a while, so I decided to go ahead and post it since I had some free time this morning.


	11. Chapter 10

Something nagged at Link's brain, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He frowned and tried to concentrate, but it was as effective as trying to catch water with a net. After time and much deliberation, he decided he heard a noise.

"Link…Wake up," came a faint voice. "Link, the chosen one…."

With a confused, jumble for a mind, it took him a moment to register that someone was addressing him. The effort to open his heavy eyelids was immense and straining. When they did finally flutter open, his vision was blurred and out of focused. A few blinks fixed that problem.

He laid on a hexagon platform, blue surrounding him everywhere. Six weird circles, varying in design and color, had been etched on each edge of the shape, seeming to represent something.

After darting all around the room and not gaining any insight as to where he was and what was going on, they finally landed on a man in front of him, garbed in golden robes. He had white hair and beard, though he didn't look old enough for it to be that color.

"I am Rauru," he said, his voice deep and slow, "one of the ancient Sages…"

"Ancient…. Sage…." Link murmured, and his throat gave a great pain, as if sand coated his windpipe, rubbing it raw.

"Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm. This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light…. The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword—the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time—was the final key to the Sacred Realm."

"I don't…. understand…." he muttered in a daze. What was the man talking about? And why did his throat hurt so badly? It felt like the Gerudo Desert.

"Link," his voice lowered, becoming gentle as if consoling or patronizing a child, "don't be alarmed. Look at yourself!"

As he looked down at himself, a rush of information assailed him, making him wince from the pain. It all made sense; he remembered everything from the Great Deku Tree to pulling the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time.

He got a shock when his thoughts cleared and became more organized. This body did _not _belong to him. He was the same, but…. different. A little over six feet tall, he was all lean muscle and chiseled plains, completely different from the five feet to which he was accustomed.

"Look, Link!" Navi cried, excitedly floating up and down in front of him. "You're big now! You're grown up!"

However absurd it sounded, there was no other explanation. "How….?" Link asked, trailing off, eyebrows pinching together in a frown.

Rauru smiled kindly at Link's confusion. "The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch. Only one worthy of the title 'Hero of Time' can pull it from the Pedestal of Time. However, you were too young to be the Hero of Time. Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years."

"Seven years?" He suddenly felt dizzy. Seven years lost, gone without him having any knowledge of them.

_He was seventeen_.

What had happened in seven years?

"Yes, and now that you are old enough, the time has for you to awaken as the Hero of Time."

"Hero of Time." He tasted the words out on his tongue and found them odd. He couldn't help but glance down at his new body again. The title certainly fit, or rather, he finally fit the part. A sudden nagging thought flashed him back to the day with Zelda, visiting the fairy fountain. Their words—referring to him as Hero—suddenly made sense. They had known this would happen all along.

"Well, do you understand your destiny?"

"Yes." Oddly, it all made sense. It was as if he knew what would happen all along and had simply forgotten it until now. He was the Hero of Time, meant to save the world from evil's clutches. His destiny encompassed nothing less, the path carved by the Goddesses' hands themselves.

Rauru beamed at Link, obviously pleased with how well he was taking all the information. "But remember… though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace, Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter the forbidden Sacred Realm!"

"What!" Link cried in alarm, standing so quickly his head swam and he swayed for several moments until the room stopped spinning.

The man smiled sadly. "He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with its power, he became the King of Evil. His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven short years, it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters."

Link stumbled back a step, feeling a sense of shock and sadness overcome him at those words. Hyrule, gone? It was a place full of laughter and goodness, not monsters.

"My power now has only little influence, even in the Sacred Realm, namely this Chamber of the Sages. But there is still hope. The power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened, the Sages' Seal will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm. I, Rauru, am one of the Sages, and your power to fight together with the Sages makes you the Hero of Time! The Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword! Keep my spirit with you and find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own! That is the only way to save this glorious land!"

He raised his arms up to the heavens and after a moment and a bright flash, a circular disc flew down and landed in Link's hands. It was the same design of the circle on which Rauru stood. It was the Light Medallion, adding Rauru's power to his. A rush of warmth circled though him, and he felt more powerful than he ever had in that instant.

"Do you understand all that I have told you?"

"Yes," Link said firmly, knowing what had to be done. He had become who he was meant to be. Only he could stop Ganondorf now. With the help of the Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time, he would be triumphant. Ganondorf would rue the day he ever threatened Hyrule.

He would find these Sages from the other Temples, or die trying if that were the case.

"Good, now go! Find the other Sages and save Hyrule!"

"Wait!" Link cried at the man raised his arms again. Rauru paused, looking at him curiously. Link swallowed back his fear and forced himself to ask, "… What of Princess Zelda? Do you know if she's alright?"

The expression on Rauru's face made Link's stomach sink. "I'm not sure…. I have not been able to sense her these seven years. I cannot conclusively say whether she is alive, but that is not a good sign…. I am sorry."

Link closed his eyes as a sense of loss washed over him. She had been the one thing he had been fighting for…. With her gone, it all seemed pointless….

_No_, he told himself sternly. _She is _not_ gone. She is alive and in hiding. That is why Rauru couldn't sense her. With her wisdom and cunning, Zelda would be able to hide herself from anyone and everyone. _

"She's alive," Link said matter-of-factly, leaving no room for disbelief. "She's out there somewhere."

"Indeed? How-how do you know?"

It was a moment before he answered. "I just know it. I would know if she were dead," he said simply. Deep down in his gut, he knew it was true. He just had to find her. "Please, send me back to the Temple of Time. I'm eager to begin my journey."

Rauru gave him a started look, but complied nonetheless. Just as before when he pulled the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time, a blue light surrounded Link and with a swirl of air, he was transported back to the Temple of Time. Staying still a moment, he waited as the vertigo subsided.

"Link, we're back in the Temple of Time…." Navi said, looking around the room. "But have seven years really passed?"

"I don't know, but I think so. I don't see any other explanation."

"Me neither," the small fairy agreed with a sigh. "What do you think the outside world is like?" Her voice betrayed exactly what Link felt: apprehension.

In ways, he didn't want to know. What if Hyrule really was an evil place now? He didn't know how he could handle that. But, in the end, he had no choice in the matter. To waste more than a second meant dangerous consequences.

"Let's go and find out, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here!"

Link turned and began to make his way down the platform, his steps slow in order to prolong the inevitable. A whisper met his ears and stopped him halfway down. Someone was there, behind him somehow.

His nose caught a whiff of something that smelled like roses, and his mind instantly flew to Zelda. Though she never wore any perfume, Zelda always smelled of roses, the scent distinct yet not overpowering. It was something of which Link had never tired.

The Master Sword rang a clear note as it slid from its sheath, Link whirling around to face his opponent. He tried not to be too terribly disappointed that it definitely was not Zelda.

The person was hidden in the shadows, creating an air of mystery. Link instantly knew from the distinct, telltale sign—a red crying eye—that this person was a Sheikah. The man seemed to be trying to cover up as much skin as humanly possible, showing his hands and from his forehead to his mid-nose only. The rest was covered in what looked to be blue spandex, the tight material clinging to his well-developed muscles. White wrap twined around both forearms, several fingers on each hand, and his head, blond bangs peeking out from the latter.

His eyes were blood red, just as Impa's had been, and just as intense as they studied Link.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time…."

Link shivered as the smooth, precisely enunciated syllables washed over him; there was something almost familiar… The voice was odd—not the bravado of masculinity and yet not the crescendo of femininity, emerging peculiarly unisex. The cowl muffled his voice only slightly.

"Who are you?" Link demanded, eyes narrowing.

The man ignored him and instead said, "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be the Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest; one on a high mountain; one under a vast lake; one within the house of the dead; one inside a goddess of sand. Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah." He paused. "I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs."

"Are you the only one left?" Link asked.

"Yes." Sorrow tainted the man's voice. "My people have been scarce for a long time now, and one by one, they were picked off these last seven years."

Link vaguely wondered about Impa and if the woman still lived. It would appear not if he were to believe this stranger.

"As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time…." Sheik said thoughtfully, his eyes raking Link from head to toe in an analytical way.

"That's what they tell me," Link stated mildly, cocking an eyebrow. "So, tell me: are you friend or foe?"

There came a pause during which Sheik pondered the question. "I suppose it depends on how you look at it. I mean you no harm, I know that's what you are inquiring. But I don't intend on being your ally."

"I see," Link said carefully, making a mental note to keep a meticulous eye on this man.

"That matters not, though. If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages. One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know. Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm."

"Right," Link muttered. "And that is where?"

Once again, the comment was ignored. "Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple. But if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village."

Of course. Everything had to be hard for Link. Nothing could ever be simple. That was too much to ask for.

"I don't understand. Why are you helping me?"

Sheik paused again. "We all have lost hope by now, Hero…. Our world is filled with despair, as you'll see as soon as you venture out of here. However, the Hero of Time might be a match for the forces of evil. You are the kindle sparking hope once more. If anyone can save us, it's you."

"No pressure," Link muttered sardonically.

"Good luck," Sheik simply said, stepping back. Before Link could stop him, a blinding light flashed as the Deku nut exploded on the ground and the man vanished. It made a pang of nostalgia shoot across Link as he thought of his childhood and how Impa had done that frequently.

It annoyed him then, and it annoyed now.

Instead of gaining insight, this Sheik person only brought up more questions, the foremost being: who _was_ he?

.

..

.

Link got the shock of his life when he exited the Temple grounds and stepped into the Market Place—or, rather, what had originally served as the Market Place. The once aesthetically pleasing buildings now collapsed in on themselves, a ruin of old times. Many had been burned until nothing but ashes remained, and many had been smashed and left gaping with large, non-repairable holes. The well in the center contained no water, and the square was littered with rubbish, broken glass and, as Link became aware of with an involuntary shudder as a low shriek pierce the air, dozens of ReDead.

These deceased beasts were the very essence of death and horror. Rope-like patches and clumps of muscle and skin unevenly coated their skeletal frames, putrid and foul. Their sunken eyes beadily focused on him, hollow and unfeeling. They were forever damned to walk the earth, forced to constantly strive to satiate a need for violence, until one put them out of their misery at last. It seemed they had made the square their home in some macabre way.

"Link, be careful," Navi cautioned in his ear. "You know they can stun you."

Link nodded, carefully unsheathing the Master Sword in a way that wouldn't attract too much attention. With their deadly, high-pitched, unearthly screams, a ReDead possessed the ability to stop a man in his tracks, allowing them to attack to their pleasure. By the time it wore off, critical damage had already been sustained.

"Play the Sun's Song. It works against them somehow and shuts down their central nervous system for a bit," Navi informed him in a whisper.

Link did as his partner suggested and fully took advantage of this odd phenomenon. Instead of fighting and slaying every one of them like his heart urged, his mind contradicted that desire and demanded he leave immediately, as the great number proved to be a viable threat

Link continued with his discovery.

The drawbridge laid in tattered ruins, broken down the middle with half in the moat, rotted and destroyed. Link hopped from one piece to the next in order to get to the other side, Navi flying alongside him. Hyrule Field looked much the same, albeit a bit less green than before but still grassy and hilly in places. The landscape, even after seven years, had altered very little.

He stood there, at a loss as to what his next steps would be. While much remained the same, everything felt… different. The way he viewed things, from a simple tree to the idea of politics; how he felt in his own skin, now awkward and a bit uncomfortable; the procession and tone in which he spoke; his gait, the same and yet more forceful—all of it had changed.

Was he even the same person?

"I don't know what to do," Link confession softly, glancing around at the land he fought so hard (and failed) to protect. It seemed the confidence he had felt inside had abandoned him in a rush.

Navi glanced at him with sympathy. "I don't know either," she admitted. Link found it difficult not to be disappointed with that, as Navi always seemed to have the answers just as Zelda did. "We'll figure it out together, though."

Her promise infused him with a rush of warmth, down to his very fingertips, energizing him and filling him with renewed determination and vigor. Navi would always be the one person who never let him down.

"You're right, of course."

His mind instantly set to the task of coming up with an immediate plan of action, as future preparation could wait until more information became available to him.

"I can see your mind working," Navi observed. "What are you thinking?"

Link gathered his thoughts into one concise ball before allowing her inside. "Right now, we need a place to stay; somewhere we'll be able to gain information from the residences, get a better picture of what has happened. We cannot make any decision before that happens. The stakes are too high to act in haste."

Link thought Navi looked at him with newfound respect. "I agree. So, to Kakariko Village, I'm guessing?"

Aside from Caste Town, Kakariko had become his home away from home. He would always consider the Forest home but he belonged elsewhere now, and Kakariko had always felt comfortable and inviting to Link. While Link rebelled at the idea of complying with this Sheik person, Kakariko presented the best option.

His legs enjoyed and appreciated the walk, working out of the stiffness that plagued them. Overall, his body was surprisingly fluid for not having moved for so long. _It's like magic_, he thought with sarcastic gratefulness, knowing that was exactly the reason.

He arrived just as darkness began to fall and blanket the land with its sleepy solemnity.

When Link entered the inn that night, several heads turned his way, frowning as they noticed the stranger. More attention turned his way when they whispered to their friends. Eyes followed him as he made his way to the counter, where the barkeep stood. After a moment, the attention lessened, but he had obviously piqued much curiosity.

The building was two establishments, a tavern of sorts. The bottom served as the bar, while the upper levels contained rooms for lodging. Link had obviously never made use of the former, but he had stayed at the inn several time previously and always found it to his satisfaction.

"Do you have a spare room for the night?" Link asked, glancing around the room. Some faces he recognized, but others were new to the town since Link's time in Kakariko.

Fred, the owner and barkeep, studied him closely. Link vaguely knew the man, as he became acquaintances with everyone in the village as a child. "You look familiar," Fred stated slowly, keen eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Do I know you?"

"My name is Link."

Fred's face lit up in recognition. "Link! My boy, it's been a long time. How have you been?"

"I've, er, been okay," Link answered, unable to respond with the truth. _Oh, I've just been comatose for the last seven years while my body and mind matured. _Along with his larger body, his mind also felt foreign—more complex, with thoughts and connection that often surprised him. It was almost as if his mind had developed as those seven years progressed, and Link guessed it was Raru's doing.

"Excellent! We'll have to catch up later." Fred then opened a book, leafed through the pages, and then informed Link, "We do have a room for 60 Rupees, if you'd like it."

"Yes, please." Link withdrew the required amount from his change purse and passed it to Fred, receiving a small key in return.

"Room 127. Would you like dinner before you retire?"

Link considered that a moment, longing for the bed that awaited him even though he just woke from a seven-year long nap, but then his rumbling stomach made the decision for him. "That would be nice, thank you."

Link took a seat at an empty table near the back of the room, and within minutes, Fred approached him with his meal, which included bread and venison. He ate with gusto, relishing the tender meat and fresh bread, thinking with amusement how this was his first real meal in seven years. ewHe

When he took a drink from his tankard, he got his first taste of spirits as the flavorful wine hit his tongue. After a few more drinks, he decided he quite liked the taste and the warm, pleasant feeling it caused to course through his veins. Though he would've liked more, Link only drank a bit, not wanting to inhibit his thought process, as he needed to discuss many things with Navi.

As soon as the door to his room shut, he rounded on Navi and began.

"So, I'm the Hero of Time," he stated, a question lying underneath the observation. The new title and destiny was difficult to conceive.

"You are," Navi agreed, beaming at him with pride. "I think the Great Deku Tree knew you were destined for something grand."

"Seven years have passed, and I'm now seventeen."

"Indeed."

"Right. Ganondorf has taken over apparently, and I'm the only one who can stop his tyranny." At that point, he was just stating facts, so that he comprehended the situation with lucidity.

"True."

"In order to do that, I need to free these Ancient Sages, the locations of which I only have a vague idea."

"Yes."

"…Excellent. That's going to be the easiest endeavor thus far."

Link flopped back on the bed with a disgruntled sigh and stared at the ceiling. Dirt specked it in random places, and his eyes followed the trails and patterns without any real interest.

"Hey. Listen." Evidently catching his sardonic tone, Navi landed on his chest, curling up against his throat in a tight ball. "I know this is overwhelming and frightening and confusing, but I have faith in you. I've seen what you can do, and I know this is not beyond your abilities."

Link smiled. "You're a better friend than I could ever hope to have."

They lapsed into companionable silence for several heartbeats, Link's mind still whirling in complete disorder.

"What do you know about the Ancient Sages?" Link asked.

Before being partnered with a child, the fairies of the Forest underwent training and schooling in order to have the extensive knowledge required of their position—ranging from all ages of history, basic arithmetic and literature and medicine, agriculture, and housekeeping. They possessed an understanding of many subjects in order to guide their partners.

A certain subset of fairies, of which Navi originated, went beyond the typical education. Their schooling prepared them to learn the Forest in order to help influence outside events, in whatever way they were assigned. These fairies had a thorough understanding of the world, places and a general idea of the politics surrounding Hyrule.

Link had been surprised to learn this from his partner upon leaving the Forest. She had always known she would leave, so she had helped ease the transition for Link greatly. He had fired question after question her way, and she had patiently answered them all—all save one: who controlled the fairies? She claimed she could not answer that, even if she knew the answer.

Navi sighed, and a warm gust of air fluttered against his throat. "Not much unfortunately. No one knows much about their purpose, other that they're in close connection to the Sacred Realm. No one even knows who they are. They're chosen when the need arises." Navi paused and then mused, "If I had to guess, I'd say they were chosen upon you opening the Door of Time, but Ganondorf made it so they could not awaken to combat his evilness."

That, Link admitted, provided him with little information upon which to build.

The question was: how did one find these Sages when their identity was buried under much clandestine intrigue?

With a resigned sigh, Link pushed the issue from his mind, resolving to deal with it tomorrow once his mind had cleared a bit. He still felt a bit dazed and overwhelmed with everything being shoved at him all at once.

Placing a gentle hand on Navi to keep her safe, Link kicked off his shoes and scooted up further on the bed so that his feet didn't hang off the end (odd, considering he never had that problem before).

Navi nuzzled into his hand, and together, they fell asleep, his dreams full of nightmares and tragic loss.

.

..

.

The next morning, Link woke feeling oddly rested, with a sense of anticipation and eagerness to start his journey. He rose and studied his surroundings with new eyes as light poured in through the window and illuminated the room. It was simple, with only a dresser and a bed, but it was nice nevertheless. Clean most importantly.

A sliver of glass caught his eye, and he stepped forward to look at himself in the mirror.

As he stared at the reflection looking back at him, Link wondered just who this stranger was. The softness of youth had faded with those seven years, only to be replaced with well-defined lines and muscles. His shoulders were much broader than before, his chest thicker, all tampering down to a lean waist.

Running a hand down his chest, he marveled at the hardness of his own body, at the strength in his limbs.

He resembled the heroes of old.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he realized he _was_ the hero of this generation—the Hero of Time. One day, tales of him would pervade the kingdom of Hyrule and perhaps even further, and it was a surreal thought.


	12. Chapter 11

Kakariko Village hadn't changed much. Several new buildings had been added, but for the most part, the lazy town remained the same. Of course, the population had increased drastically because of Hyrule Town being almost destroyed. They had fled from Ganondorf's wrath, and Kakariko had accepted every last person, even though living was a bit cramped. Even with the increased occupancy, just as before, the town possessed a sleep quality, languid and leisure. Link had to admire that, the resiliency of people's spirits.

It was a pleasant day, with a nice breeze blowing to offset the warm temperatures, and nearly half of the town wandered about outside.

_Excellent, _Link thought. He put his plan into action.

Many people, he soon discovered, were rather reluctant to discuss what had happened seven years ago, as if they couldn't understand why Link would inquire about it or fear of Ganondorf lingered and prevented them from talking. His efforts lasted several hours. While most greeting him warmly at first, a large majority even remembering him,

"This is not working," Link mumbled in frustration to Navi.

"Keep trying," she simply commanded him.

Casting his mind around for whom he had yet to approach, he decided to head up the stairs, and almost instantly, he spotted his next inquiry. "Anju," he greeted as he drew near, "do you remember me?"

Most likely close to thirty now, she looked as young as ever, with her dark red hair and kind, pretty features. She frowned. "I don't think…." She trailed off, and then with a gasp, she exclaimed, "Link, yes?" Link smiled, nodding. "How could I forget you?"

Upon first coming to Kakariko Village, he had discovered Anju in quite a distraught state. Her cuckoos, which she was allergic to and therefore could not touch without breaking out in terrible whelps, had escaped their coop, and no one had wanted to help. After rounding them up (a headache Link cared not to repeat ever again), Anju had tearfully thanked him.

It appeared, Link noticed with great delight, Anju had gotten rid of her cuckoos.

"I haven't seen you in years! Where have you been?"

Link hesitated, and then admitted truthfully, "I've been… away." She opened her mouth to question him further but Link quickly intercepted and took firm control of the conversation. "May I ask you a few questions? I'm unfortunately a bit fuzzy about the details surrounding the last seven years, particularly how Ganondorf came to power so quickly and completely."

It was as if a veil descended upon her face, blocking her emotions so that he couldn't read her in the least, a drastic change. "… I don't know if that's such a good idea," she said softly. "I'm really sorry, but I just can't."

She gave him a small smile, and, like all the others, left him standing there with nothing to show for his efforts.

"Shit," Link swore lowly, his hand curling into a fist.

"They're less than reluctant," Navi observed.

Link tried several more people with the same results, and then he went to his last resort. Professor Shikashi was perhaps the oldest man living in the town, and throughout his long life, he had acquired much knowledge. In many areas, he was even considered an expert. Surely he would be able to provide Link with the information he sought—but no. He expressed his sincere regret but ultimately turned Link away just as the others had, squashing what little hope Link retained.

"Tomorrow we're leaving," Link decided. Perhaps it spawned from bitterness gained from the residence unwillingness, but Link had no desire to remain there for another day.

"Where are we going?" Navi questioned, not bothering to delve further into his sudden decision.

Where to indeed? With so much to accomplish, the starting point became somewhat ambiguous. "Didn't that Sheikah say a girl was waiting in the Forest to be awakened?"

"I think so," Navi answered slowly.

"Then I suppose that's our destination." Funny, it would be the first tine returning home since leaving. Link wondered how much had changed, and then a second later, he guessed not much. The Forest almost seemed impervious to alteration, remaining much the same as the decades passed in solitude.

After that, Link simply wandered around, allowing his feet to guide him wherever they wished. He studied some of the newer buildings, finding nothing too particularly thrilling, and eventually, he found himself in the graveyard.

The resting place of the Sheikahs of old was devoid of any living souls save Link and Navi. His feet carried him further in without conscious thought. Link ran his hand over one of the tombstones, feeling the cool, smooth stone underneath his palm. The silence here felt odd after the chatter in the main part of town, but he enjoyed it.

He halted at the main top of the graveyard. The opening from when he had gained the Sun's Song still gaped like a mouth, Link noticed.

A sudden notion struck him. _There _is_ plenty of space_, Link reasoned, glancing left and right.

Reaching behind him, he grasped the Master Sword firmly and unsheathed it. For the first time, he took a moment to study the mythical weapon. Its beautiful left him nearly breathless. Whoever had forged this fine specimen had obviously been a master of the craft, as no impurities marred the perfection. While Link admittedly didn't have much experience with weapons, he knew the balance of the blade to be impeccable, the edges razor-sharp.

He was humbled to have in his hand such a blade, and he feared he was not an adequate swordsman to do it justice.

He ran a reverent finger down the middle of the blade, and it almost seemed to hum in response, as if speaking to him.

"Only the Hero of Time may wield the Master Sword," Navi told him. "Go ahead. Try it."

Nodding, Link got into a proper stance and readied himself. Inhaling deeply through his nostrils, he held the breath for several heartbeats, and then slowly exhaled through his mouth, centering his attention solely on an invented battle he imagined.

As the invisible man lunged, Link swiftly sidestepped and parried, their blades clashing in the air with an audible clang only he could hear. Whirling, he slashed at an exposed side and sunk into flesh, parting the skin as easily as parchment.

He met the next invisible foe with a swift stab, sinking the Master Sword deep into the body. Link imagined he could feel the spray of warm, coppery blood as he yanked the sword free, blocking the next attack just in time. He could almost feel the wind from a sword sailing by mere inches from his head.

_Note to self: I need a new shield before leaving tomorrow. _The one from Kokiri was much too small now, and would be more of a hindrance than a useful tool.

Flinging himself out of the path of a thrown ax, Link rolled and shot to his feet, now facing the faceless man's back. Link slashed, serving the spinal column, which caused the man to collapse in a limp heap.

He almost casually deflected a blow meant to sever his leg from his thigh, and, gripping the hilt with both hands, he brought the Master Sword down in an elegant arc with all his strength, smashing in the helm of his adversary.

Block, stab, parry. Sidestep, feign for the left, cut to the right.

For nearly twenty minutes, he mock dueled these imaginary enemies, testing his skills and enjoying the delight of battle. The muscles in his arms protested, but he overall ignored the burning and forged on. Dealing with the weight and size of the Master Sword provided a significant difference from Kokiri's Sword, which had really been more of a large knife rather than a proper sword.

It was the oddest thing. The more he used it, the more the Master Sword seemed to react to his very thoughts, as if it were learning as he did. More than once, Link wondered if the sword was sentient in a way, but that wasn't possible.

Regardless, sword and master became more familiar with one another, forming a bond he had never felt towards an inanimate object. Soon, it began to feel like an extension of his arm.

For his grand finale, Link whirled around, intending to decapitate his foe—only to meet an actual blade, the clanking very real as it echoed through the graveyard. Navi tried to warn him, but it came too late.

"Fuck!" Link yelped in alarm and promptly lost his footing, falling hard on his ass. His instincts kicked in, and he rolled away before any weapon could cause harm, jumping to his feet to face this new threat, gripping the Master Sword tightly. He swung without even looking.

With an almost lazy flick of the wrist, his attack was easily deflected. No responding move came.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Link asked, recognizing the person.

Sheik raised a contemptuous eyebrow, sliding the twin knives back into hiding. "This is a graveyard of my ancestors," he pointed out dryly.

Link got the feeling the man wasn't there to pay homage to the deceased, but rather, to see him. His suspicion was confirmed when Link asked, "How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to see you have much to improve." It was simply said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Link scowled. "What do you want?"

Instead of giving a straight answer, Sheik said, "The townspeople weren't very compliant, were they? The majority of them live in fear of Ganondorf, because his spies are everywhere. As a result, people in general aren't very receptive to strangers anymore."

Link considered that, his heart pounding. Perhaps he would finally get the information he sought. Dare he trust this enigmatic man?

"What happened after I opened the Door of Time?" Link asked, nearly holding his breath in anticipation.

Link half-expected Sheik to refuse to answer, but he simply said, "Not here." Motioning for Link to follow, Sheik led him to Dampé's hut—who, as he was informed as Sheik deftly picked the lock, had died the previous year due to a sudden illness. It appeared no one had touched it since Dampé, a thick layer of dust covering every surface. An air of neglect clung onto the small space.

Sheik sat in one of the chairs and indicated for Link to do the same. After a brief second of hesitation, Link grudgingly sheathed the Master Sword and dropped into the chair nearest the door, so that he could escape should anything happen. He didn't bother to hide his distrust of the man.

"To answer your question," Sheik began without preamble, "Ganondorf got his hands on the Triforce. As soon as he touched it, it saw inside his dark heart and split into three pieces. Only the piece he coveted most remained: power." He whispered the last word, and it shivered through both of their consciousness. "With it, he usurped Hyrule Castle for his own, and from there, he began his tyrannical rule, subjugating the people to his evil will. At first, there was resistance, but not many can fight against the Triforce of Power, and soon his influence spread to encompass all."

Link digested that. "Right, so the Triforce of Power has made him, well, powerful. Where did the other two pieces go?"

Apparently, that was the key question, for Sheik's eyes flickered ever so subtly. "The pieces went to the two chosen by destiny."

"…You know who they are, don't you?"

Sheik evaded the question, and instead told Link, "Ganondorf is doing everything he can in order to get his hands on the other two pieces. The two chosen ones will never be safe and will always be hunted while the King of Evil lives, for he will stop at nothing."

Link could only imagine the horrendously sadistic acts of which Ganondorf was capable. "Tell me who they are. I can protect them."

Sheik snorted sardonically. "Hero, you have yet to reach your full potential. Right now, your main focus should be keeping _yourself _alive."

Link was taken aback by the insult. Sheik didn't think him capable of protecting the two chosen ones. "I managed to gain the three Spiritual Stones at ten years old. I think you sorely underestimate my abilities."

Sheik's crimson eyes focused on him with unwavering intensity, almost as if he searched for something. Link met his stare, unwilling to flinch or squirm as he wanted. "This is not a game, Hero," Sheik said at last, deadpan. "You may have childishly hoped to save the world once, but the foes you will go up against are the likes of which you have never encountered."

Link's hackles rose in defensiveness, his pride rebelling. He drew himself up straighter, defiant. He had lost seven years of his life, and this man was going to tell him it had all been for a childish game. Resisting saying what he really wanted to, which was _fuck you_, Link said from behind tightly clenched teeth, "I'm the Hero of Time for a reason."

Sheik inclined his head ever so slightly. "So you are. But as you currently are, you pose no match for Ganondorf. You have much to learn."

A muscle in Link's jaw jumped repeatedly. His hands fisted at his sides, resisting the urge to throw a punch and knock that apathetic expression off his face. "Then teach me."

"You don't want me teaching you, Hero," he said with a hint of a smirk. Before Link could question what that meant, Sheik continued. "The politics of the world have become utterly corrupt and very dangerous to navigate. Ganondorf has placed in his own men or, alternately, paid off the officials already in office. As you've probably noticed, or will quickly notice, soldiers no longer guard the towns. Ganondorf forced them to swear fealty."

Link frowned, pushing his anger aside for the moment to focus on the issue at hand. "How? No soldier I ever met would've betrayed their king like that." By king, he meant Zelda's father, the true sovereign.

"Ganondorf is not above extortion. From each soldier, he took a family member, a tact that allowed him to be the puppeteer. If they did not comply, the hostage was murdered without hesitation. If they complied, the hostages were promised to be returned within ten years—insurance that the soldiers wouldn't betray him."

Link had known the man to be callous—one did not gain the title of King of Evil for nothing after all—but unadulterated shock filtered through his system upon hearing that particular tidbit. "He must be stopped," Link breathed in horror, running a hand down his face.

"He must," Sheik agreed easily. "However, it will not be easy. The Triforce of Power, combined with a vast army—one of which we may only speculate the size considering the original Hylians, Gerudos and possible mercenaries—makes for a nearly unstoppable force."

"How? The Ancient Sages?"

Sheik leaned forward. "Precisely. The Hero of Time and the Ancient Sages together is the only thing Ganondorf fears—as he should. That's why he locked the five Sages away. I don't know how he discovered their identity before they even did, but he did somehow. I'm guessing the Triforce comes into play."

Link was silent, pondering all he had heard. It was worse than he originally feared, bleak and desolate. The denizens had every reason to be in a constant state of fear; how they even managed to get out of bed in the morning astounded Link. With a kingdom raped by foul malevolence, their homes and lives defaced, devoid of any hope in sight, day-to-day existence was difficult for the average person.

"Who are you?" Link asked slowly, his eyes narrowing. "You have information and details no normal person should possess."

Sheik raised an eyebrow. "You're not ready for that answer just yet. That question is for another time." As if that were a prearranged signal, Sheik stood. "We'll meet again, Hero."

"Wait!" Link shot to his feet, but it was too late. With a blinding flash of a deku nut, Sheik vanished. Link swore in frustration. "Him disappearing like that is really starting to annoy me," he grumbled to Navi.

.

..

.

That night, Link dreamed of Zelda.

Upon falling asleep, he dreamed of an epic battle he fought, slaying countless monsters to form a pile in the center. His sword flashed with deadly accuracy, master and blade acting as one. He was unstoppable, and a joyous adrenaline filled his veins, as he basked in the rush battle inspired. Link found it oddly liberating.

As he cleaved the head of a lizard in two, the battlefield suddenly vanished, only to be replaced with a grassy hill. Unnerved by the abrupt change, Link frowned, and when he looked down, the Master Sword had disappeared from his hand. In fact, all his weapons had. The only thing remaining on his person was his clothing.

Even for a dream—for Link fully recognized he was dreaming for some reason—this seemed odd. Never been had he been in control of himself while dreaming, but his body obeyed his every command.

A little unnerved, he went with it nevertheless.

His feet carried him forward. Upon further inspection, he realized, with a lurch in his stomach, the place. It was the field in which Zelda and he had watched the sunset as children, a nearly perfect day of joy and laughter. With a nostalgic pang, he thought of how long ago that had been—nearly a lifetime ago.

"Link," a murmured rippled across his mind, soft and inviting. It was so long he thought he imagined it until it came ago, repeating his name like a caress.

"… Is anyone there?" he called, and instantly felt a bit ridiculous.

"Link."

For a split second, Link's heart stopped, and he forgot how to breathe. "Zelda?" he whispered, his heart kicking back into gear with a wild hammering, skipping the occasional beat.

Her voice had matured and was different, becoming more feminine and lovely, but he would recognize it anymore. Moreover, he _felt _her presence somehow, as if she stood right beside him.

He almost heard the smile in her voice when she said, "I am glad to know I have not been forgotten."

Throat tight with emotion, he croaked, "I could never forget you." Spinning in a circle, he searched for her but found nothing save grass and flowers. "Where are you? Why can't I see you?"

"I'm not really there. I'm not capable of that, I fear. What you hear is simply a projection of my voice."

"I'm… dreaming, so this…" Link paused and then sadly murmured, "this can't be real."

She laughed, and the sound made something in his stomach clench. "Of course it's a dream, but why can't it be real as well?"

That confused the hell out of Link. Maybe the absence and constant worry about Zelda trouble his subconscious more than he thought, so it was attempting to deal with it the best way it could, via a dream when it could take control.

"I'm worried about you," he told Dream Zelda with a sigh. "I wish I knew where you are, so that I could protect you." He might as well at least tell the Dream Zelda what he would the real one, at least get some purpose out of this dream.

"Never fear, I am safe and well hidden. Ganondorf will never be able to find me as I am," she said gently, reassuringly. It did nothing to dispel his worries though. Of course his subconscious would try to soothe the trepidation afflicting it.

"I wish I could see you. I… miss you."

"I've missed you more than I could articulate these past seven years," she admitted quietly, and she sounded morose. Her voice then turned urgent. "Listen, I can't maintain this, I have to go. I just wanted to talk to you a bit, and I will try my hardest to visit you again as soon as I can."

Before Link could respond, her presence and voice withdrew, leaving him alone and strangely empty. His efforts to hold onto the dream, to bring Dream Zelda back, proved futile and he woke with a gasp.

At first, it was difficult to grasp where he was and how he got there. It spawned panic, and his first instinct had him groping for the Master Sword.

"Link," Navi said sleepily, cutting through the confusion, "is everything okay?"

His mind cleared abruptly, his partner pulling him back to reality with a firm tug. "Fine," he rasped. With a trembling hand, he pushed the hair out of his eyes. His face was covered in cold sweat. "I just had an odd dream, 's'all. Go back to sleep."

He suspected Navi complied almost instantly, her deep, even breathing reaching his ears a second later. Link, however, knew sleep would not come to him again that night, so he carefully slipped out of bed and padded his way outside barefooted.

The night air caressed his face pleasantly.

Link ended up climbing the watchtower, for no other reason than he felt like it. It was not manned at night, providing him with much needed solitude in which to examine his thoughts.

The dream bothered him. No matter how much he told himself it hadn't been real, it felt tangible and genuine—surreal in a way dreams weren't supposed to feel. Despite not actually seeing her, she had surrounded him nevertheless, so much so he imagined he should've been able to reach out and touch her.

_It's your subconscious desperately wishing for what you cannot have_, he mentally told himself. _If you dwell on it, it will drive you insane. _

With a resigned sigh, Link returned to bed, the dream still nagging at him.

.

..

.

"You need a horse," Navi told him firmly, giving him a look of utter exasperation.

"I don't," was his constantly maintained answer. He remembered the ride with Zelda and Impa, and he was not keen to get on a horse again. Sure, travelling via horseback chipped much time off the journey, but he willingly paid that price.

"Stop being a baby."

Link exited the shop after buying a beautifully painted blue shield with the emblem of the Triforce on it. He slung it across his back, out of the way, and made for his next destination. Thankfully, he still had in his possess much of the money Zelda had given him years ago, along with some Raru had provided.

"I'm not being a baby," he demurred calmly. "Horses are monstrous beasts bent on my destruction."

Navi snorted in amusement. "You're truly delusional. Suck it up. You know I'm right. It will be a great advantage."

Coming to a stop, Link gave it serious contemplation for the first time. "Fine," he finally relented with a groan, and then added as she smugly opened her mouth, "I don't want to hear you gloating."

Navi laughed. "Fine."

Before leaving Kakariko, Link purchased a new pair of boots, a pair leather fingerless gloves (to help better grip the Master Sword), a couple new tunics, several pairs of leggings, a bedroll, an ebony cloak as dark as midnight, and a pack to carry. Once finished and satisfied with his procurements, Link and Navi set off for Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

Author's note: I oddly like this chapter.


End file.
